My Red and Black Guardian
by LIGHTNING THE HEDGEHOG 1
Summary: Blaze has seen something she shouldent have seen and now EGGMAN has placed a hit on her with a fiftymilion ring reward so watch as Shadow takes his new mission of defending Blaze against millions of people. Can love be created thru all the problems.
1. Chapter 1

(Shadows p.o.v)

Today I was spending my day in the middle of station square. The commander had assigned me to watch over the place. They suspected someone was going to bomb it again. I still don't know who was stupid in of to do it the first time. All I know is that I have to stay here for another two hours. To bad rouge isn't here at least I would have someone to talk to, but no she had to meet sonic at his house to see a old friend a cat I screw them I had something better to think of. Then my phone started ringing.

''hello''

''Shadow I have some great news for you'', said the commander.

''what is it''

''we found something on the ark it was a video message from an escape pod'', said the commander

''what did it say!''

''the person on the message was Maria, she said that she was going to another space station to where there are other family members and that the coordinates were in her diary, the problem is we couldn't find the diary'', said the commander.

''can I see the message''

''no not know we're going to lock the ark to prevent EGGMAN from getting here'', said the commander.

I just hanged up the phone after that. I couldn't believe it. So many years and they finally found something but I can't see it. I opened the car to my new SHELBY GT 500 and was about to get in when, out of the sky appeared EGGMAN. He had a giant robot that looked like him except the head was a big glass dome. From the moment I saw it lay out 20 buildings I knew I was going to need back up.

(Blazes p.o.v)

''so rouge am I going to be staying with you and Amy''.

''of course'', said rouge.

Just as she finished talking her phone rang and she left to take her call. I couldn't believe it I was finally back in the past with my old friends. Too bad silver didn't come with me he said he was going some ware and that he would be here in a few days. Either way I wasn't gana let it roan my fun. We were all in rouges house it was nice three room's two bathrooms and a pool outside.

''I can't wait till tonight we are going to have so much fun'', said the excited Amy

''me neither''

Sonic, tails knuckles, and cream walked in my new room. Each carrying a different box.

''were do you want this stuff'', said knuckles

''Over their '', I said pointing to my closet.

We had finally finished putting all my stuff in their places. So we decided to go out and eat. Tails and cream said to go to peter piper pizza so we went. We ordered this new type of pizza made in the honor of sonic. The sonic the hedgehog chilly dog pizza. We sat near the coin trading machine. The pizza was really good. After we finished eating cream told me to come play a game with her it was called Whack a EGGMAN. It was actually really funny we were enjoying it till the time ran out cream ended up winning for hitting the most EGGMANS. Then we left to play a game about basketball and I dominated destroying the little rabbit. The minute I won I cheered.

''in your face you weak little rabbit I made 20 baskets and you made one ,you are nothing compared to me I am the ultimate free throw shooter what are you going to do go cry to your mommy'' just as she finished cream started crying like crazy.

''I'm sorry I didn't mean it please, don't cry''

She then ran off and I followed her, but win I reached her she was hugging tails and crying on his shoulder. I blushed a little at the sight. Tails was stroking her fur and was patting her back and what really surprised me was that tails lifted her head up and kissed her cheek and she kissed him back. Tails whispered to her that he wasn't gana let anybody hurt her again. At that moment my eyes started watering and they started to sting. I ran to the restroom trying not to be seen but I guess I didn't work cause rouge came in looking for me. When she found me my cheeks were soaked with tears. what's ''wrong hone'', said rouge

''it's just that I never had a family or a boyfriend to comfort me like tails hugged cream''

'' it's ok I'm sure you will find someone besides you might meet the love of your life today for all you know'', said rouge raping her arms around me.

'' he is a natural born Romeo isn't he''

''He sure is'' just as she said that her phone rang she picketed up and answered.

I started washing my face but rouge graved me and started running.

''what's going on I asked''?

'' a friend of mine needs some help '', said rouge

(Shadows p.o.v)

I had finally called rouge for backup she said she would bring faker. So now here I am fighting a giant fat man. I decided to wait a little and study it while it attacked me. The only thing I could think of was getting thru the glass dome and knocking him out. But every time I hit the glass I bounced off. I needed to melt it but how at one point he told me he had a plan that would finally be a big enough threat that they will finally give him the planet. I kept trying to see if I could spot the plans. I got tired of waiting so tried to attack his leg but I was kicked a way like a rock. I was picked back up by a purple cat.

''thinks miss''

I looked into her eyes and saw sadness. Then I looked past her and saw rouge, sonic, tails, knuckles, cream, and Amy.

''Think god you guys came''

(Blazes p.o.v)

I helped up a black and red hedgehog that had fallen on the floor after a kick from EGGMAN. When he got up he looked straight into my eyes and I looked in to his all I saw was anger. It scared me a little but that didn't stop me from seeing how handsome he was. He told us to aim for the glass. So that's what I did. it was easy really to get to his head but the problem was getting in. I tried scratching but no dice. Shadow then yelled to rouge from the leg of the robot that we needed fire to melt the glass. That was something I could do so I started melting the glass away until it was big enough to get in. The minute I got in EGGMAN was panicking. So he tried to shoot me with a gun which he missed. He pushed me away and flung off the dome and left in his pod and I saw he dropped a chaos emerald I decide not go after it and look at a file that said world destruction. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

''Rouge I found a file with plans to finally take over the planet'' I yelled from within the robot.

'' bring me the plans so that I can give them to g.u.n'', said the black and red hedgehog.

'' ok'' I said ready to jump out.

But just as I was reaching the edge of the robot a metallic wall shot up and around the top of the robot and when it finished a voice came out saying.

This robot wills self destruct in ten seconds.

The second I heard that I started scratching at the wall. Then I tried to burn the wall down but the medal was too thick. I heard everybody outside screaming and trying to break the wall down. No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't break the wall down and there were only five seconds left. All I could do know was cry and wait to see my parents again. As the countdown reached two the silhouette of a hedgehog appeared and hugged me covering me from the blast as we were sent flying in the sky I opened my eyes to see myself approaching the ground but I was turned around and I was laying on the hedgehogs chest as we hit the ground and the last thing I saw was that I was on the black and red hedgehogs chest and then I closed my eyes knowing I was safe.

/

Yay my first shadaze! Please review my story. I don't really get a lot of reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

(Blazes p.o.v)

''ugh I'' groaned as I tried to open me eyes all I could see were blurry figures, but after a few seconds they were back to normal. I was in a hospital cause all I could here was the beeping of machines. The room I was in was White with plant drawings like flowers and grass. I then noticed my head was bandaged. I must of hit my head pretty hard cause it hurt like hell. I remembered what happen before I was knocked out. I found a folder for world domination, but I just couldn't remember what the plan was. Then the red and black hedgehog walked in with anger in his eyes.

''you all rite cat'', said the hedgehog.

''I have a name you know''

''yeah I don't car right now I need you to tell me everything that was in that folder you found'', said hedgehog.

'' I'm sorry HEDGEHOG! But I can't remember what was in it and if you don't mind my name is blaze'', I said getting mad that that's all he cared about. All he did was ball up his fist with even more anger.

''well blaze if you can't remember what those plans were then you will be responsible for the end of the world'', said the hedgehog.

''me why me?'', I questioned.

''I it weren't for you getting in too trouble and me having to save you G.U.N would have that folder right know'', said the hedgehog.

'' well you didn't have to save me''.

'' Well guess what you little cat it's my job '', the hedgehog spat back.

I was about to say something back but his phone rang and he left the room. What an ass hole. I wish rouge and Amy were here they would shut him up. Know all I can do is wait to be let out of this dam hospital. Shadow walked back in saying.

'' yes sir I will protect her with my life''.

He hung up the phone and ran to the door and locked it.

'' what's wrong'' , I asked.

'' we have to go'', said the hedgehog.

'' why'', but just as I said that a nurse walked in with a knife charging at me but was kicked to the wall by the hedgehog.

''let's go now'', yelled the hedgehog.

And that's when I jumped out of bed ready to leave. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him, all I could do was blush. We then disappeared in a red light. We reappeared outside rouges white and pink house. Shadow quickly kicked down the door and ran in.

''hey you're going to pay for that door''.

I followed him to my room and he quickly started putting my clothes in a suit case.

''what's going on hedgehog and don't go anywhere near my panty's'' all he did was turn on my TV and change the channel too the news. Today EGGMAN has announced that he is offering fifty million rings for however can bring him Blaze the cat dead or alive. The minute I heard that my body stared heating up, but I felt a hand on my back.

''calm down blaze G.U.N will find him, don't worry I'm here and I will make sure to protect you with my life I promise you that I will not let anybody hurt you'', he said.

''thanks um what's your name?''

"Shadow the hedgehog'', said shadow

We were in shadows car away from the city driving as fast as we could. I tears started forming in my eyes I couldn't believe that I had barley been here for one day and I was already the most wanted person ever. I was going to miss everybody so much.

Shadow drove up to a hotel that looked like a giant castle. He left the car to get us a room. I stayed in the car thinking about what had happen, but all my thoughts led back to shadow. I just couldn't stop thinking about him. I wonder if he likes me , but I just mentally slapped myself. He can't love me he probably already has a girlfriend. Especially with those good looks. What if he does like me, maybe he thinks I'm just like every other girl.

Shadow came back and told me which room to go to and gave me the keys so that he could carry all the luggage. That just showed me what a gentlemen he was. I opened the door and walked in it was breath taking the room was a bright red almost everything was red. The bed was a heart with red sheets and pillows I blushed of the thought of shadow with me in bed. The carpet was red the curtains were red to. There was a desk next the window/door that led to a balcony. I didn't think I was going any were near there. There was a hot tub in the room to that was covered with rose pedals. I couldn't stop but think that shadow might have done this on purpose. Then shadow walked in carrying my luggage.

''no I didn't ordered the honeymoon special ill go back and change it'', said shadow

''no its fine I like it''

''ok'', said shadow.

(Shadows P.O.V)

Blaze had fallen asleep on the bed so I decided to stay up and keep watch. I couldn't believe that most of gun had turned on me and are now trying to kill such a beautiful creature. Me the ultimate life form was falling for this cat. She was calling my name in her sleep. Maybe she liked me as much as I liked her. It's a good thing I ordered this room on purpose. I had to stop thinking of her but I couldn't .every now and then I would go and rub her cheek. I knew I my heart would never let me be with her cause now I know Maria might still be alive, but I know sooner or later I will have to choose who I love more.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all the people that have been reviewing this story. Ok there are only 3 people that have reviewed this story. I would like to ask people to review every chapter they read so I know if your following it or not. Also I am interested in peoples oc's being In this story. So if you want your oc can be in this story. Disclaimer: I don't own any sonic characters only the story

(Blazes P.O.V)

''ugh'' I groaned as I opened my eyes to the morning. Can't believe that now I'm in a hotel away from home. Looking over to my side I saw shadow looking through the curtains.

''Good morning'', I said smiling.

Shadow didn't answer so I decided to just ignore him. Getting up to start taking my morning shower I saw that my clothes were all on hangers and my shoes were in the closet. Shadow must have been up all night but I opened a drawer and saw my panties in it.

'' I thought I told you not to touch my panties'' I yelled at shadow.

''I didn't I just flipped the suit case and poured them in their so I that means I didn't touch them'', said shadow.

''forget it'', I said walking in to the bathroom closing the door behind me. How could he be so handsome yet so annoying? I started up the water and checked if the water wasn't too hot or too cold. While taking off my clothes I started thinking of silver about how he was always there for me. He's so cute win he's mad sometimes. Rouge was right there is someone for me and I'm starting to think its silver.

(Shadows P.O.V)

Wow 8:15 in the morning and she's already mad at me. I know exactly how to make her happy again. So I walked over to a IHOP next door to the hotel. I ordered some pancakes, hash brown, and eggs. While I waited for the food there was a claw machine that caught my eye. In the machine there were teddy bears, rabbits, and me. So I decided to go for me ,but when I pulled me out there was a heart attached to it that you can slip a not into. I didn't expect that at all. So I slid in a note saying I love you. Then I grabbed the food and walked back to the hotel. I got in and quickly put the food on plates and put the doll on the table. Blaze came out of the restroom wearing a purple shirt and black jeans. she walked over to the table and noticed the plush doll of me.

''au what a cute little doll'', she said hugging it to her chest. ''oh sorry this must be for your girlfriend'', she excused herself with a sad look on her face.

''no its for you''

''Thank you shadow'' she said not noticing the note fall out of the heart.

The rest of the morning was nice we ate are food, but the problem was that she kept talking about that hedgehog I met named silver. Hearing her talk about him like she did made my heart sink down to my stomach. After breakfast we left the hotel to go to another hotel on the other side of town. She kept whining about likening the other hotel so much, but we couldn't stay we had to keep moving.

(Blazes P.O.V)

Leaving the hotel made me a little sad but we had to keep moving. We still had 20 minutes till we made it to the next hotel so I decided to start a conversation.

'' shadow why don't you turn me in for the money''.

'' I'm not a barbarian crazy for money and I swore that I would protect you not to mention I promised that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you'', said shadow with serious written all over his face.

I decided to stay quit the rest of the way. I was hoping to lay back and sleep but that was a bust because the car was slammed from the passenger side. That blow woke me up easily.

''oh hell no this is a brand new SHELBY GT 500 this fucking car is worth more than you make in fifty years''. Just as shadow said that we were rammed again. Shadow hit the gas pedal like there was no tomorrow. We were almost going to make it when we were crossing a bridge, but we were slammed of the bridge. My heart was racing. I was so scared that everything was in slow motion. Shadow quickly chaos controlled us to a hotel.

''thank god shadow but why didn't you chaos control us in the first place''

''we can't be using chaos control EGGMAN has a satellite that can track chaos control only on the planet'', said shadow.

''What do we do now'', I asked.

''now we ride'', said shadow with a proud look on his face.

''this isn't an old western movie''

''sorry''

We ended up walking to a different hotel so were near phoenix. I was starting to sweat a lot the hotel we got was cheap with a little fan as the only source of freshness. Shadow said that they wouldn't think to look for them in a cheap hotel.

''shadow cant we just go live some were fresh''.

'' not until were married '', said shadow

''what''.

''nothing'' said shadow looking very weird.

That was weird. Why does he keep acting like that? Then my thoughts started to wonder off about silver. He so cute but what if he doesn't like me the same way. This is so much harder than in the movies. Maybe if I get to know shadow he can tell me how to get to silvers heart.

''shadow can I ask you something''

''sure'' he said

''If you like someone, how do you tell them''. The problem was that he just froze there.


	4. Chapter 4

Awesome this is my 4th chapter on my second story . so far I have another person that is reading this story sweet. Guess what I'm going to a little race first person too review this chapter and summarize it will get a sneak peak at the next chapter. Also don't forget to send me your oc's if you want them in this story. Disclaimer: I don't own sonic or any sonic characters.

(Shadows P.O.V)

After blaze asked me that question my heart started pulsing faster than I could run. She probably wanted to tell me she liked me. Then I started to day dream about us. We get married and I push sonic into traffic. The kids we would have and me going back to being happy like I used to be. The day dream kept going and going until I was splashed in the face by a bucket of water.

'' shadow what happened''? Asked blaze

'' sorry I blacked out for a little their''

''so how would you tell him'' she asked again

''well um it depends on who you're asking''

'' I can't tell you'' she said giggling

'' let me use you as an example''.

I got up and graved her hand pulled her up. I could tell she was trying to hide her blush. Holding her hand made me blush too.

''blaze there is something that has been nagging at me for a long time now. I've been think a lot about you, and I want to know if you love me as much as I love you. Then I would grave your hand look you in the eyes. Blaze I love you with all my heart.'' I said with love in all my words.

Then she hugged me like no one has ever hugged me before. I thought she really loved me.

'' thanks shadow I hope someone will ask me that for real someday'', she said.

With that said my heart broke into a thousand pieces. My eyes were about to start watering. I didn't want her to see me cry so I told her that I needed to get some fresh air so I ran outside. I kept running and I didn't want to stop. I had finally fallen in love again just to have it taken from me. Why can't I ever have someone to love? That does it if faith wants to fight with me then faith will get a faith. I'm going to turn that cat in to doctor EGGMAN get the money. After that ill buy the ark and everything in it, including Marias diary.

''shadow why did you run away'' said blaze scaring the fur off me''.

'' how did you get here''

''I ran'' she said with pride in her eyes

'' Whatever lets go before we get caught ''

(Blazes P.O.V)

Again we started to run. I wanted to ask him why he was crying, but I didn't want to embarrass him. Shadow took us to the beach. He bought a house with a perfect view of it. The whole time he seemed angry but still kept cool. He so cute when he's mad. Just like silver. I love both shadow and silver so much. I try to hide the fact that now I sleep with the plush doll he gave me. I think he likes me. It would make sense cause after are conversation he ran away and I found him crying. He probably knows I'm in love with silver. I should go to sleep now it's been a long day. I should say good night to shadow. As I was walking to shadows room I saw he was holding his phone out and on the screen was EGGHEADS face. I can't believe it he is going to turn me in. I couldn't help but cry. Falling for him was stupid he doesn't love me he just cares about himself. I was crying so much that I didn't notice shadow get up.

''blaze get down'' he yelled tackling me to the floor.

The window shattered and a bullet went thru shadows shoulder. After that a hurricane of bullets came thru the window. Before I could do anything shadow picked me up in his arms and ran to my room. He dropped me on the bed and left to go take out the shooter. I graved my doll and hid in the shower. I felt like I was a little girl trying to hide from the monsters in the night. The gun shots kept going for what seemed like hours. Shadow walked in to the shower hugged me and chaos controlled us away. We ended up in Sonics house. Too bad he wasn't there.

(Silvers P.O.V)

I had finally gotten done with what I needed to do. Finally I am going to tell her that I love her. Blaze the cat will be my girl. After I give her my present she will truly love me forever. It took me a week but it's done I have the necklace. It has blazes name in silver with diamonds all over. Now it's time to go back.

(Blazes P.O.V)

Shadow fell to the floor the second he let go of me. I saw his back and it had multiple bullet holes. He took all of them for me and now he's hurt. I just laded there with him hugging his head to my heart. After a little while sonic walked into the house.

''Blaze'' he called

''oh sonic'' I cried

'' don't worry blaze Ill call tails and tell him to come take a look at shadow'', said sonic.

Luckily tails was close by. He came in and took a look. They told me he would be all right. I left to take a shower hopefully he would get back up soon. As I took my shower my mind wondered on about shadow. The thought of shadow taking all those hits for me made me shutter. Coming out of the shower I put on a purple shirt with my name across it and white jeans. I kept trying to dry my tears but they just kept coming. I turned back to my bed just wanting to sleep all my problems away.

I woke up in the morning with pressure on my waist. When I looked over there he was shadow the hedgehog.


	5. Chapter 5

5th chapter I feel like just won an award. Yes I'd like to thank the little people, that weird guy in the back of the room, and my awesome brain. Also thanks too sly 54545 for adding this story to his favorites. Also don't forget to review every chapter so I know if you're following me, stalkers.

(Blazes P.O.V)

I couldn't believe it shadow is in bed with me. He turned so that my face was to his. He then started snuggling his head in my neck. I couldn't stop myself from laughing, his fur was ticklish. I love him so much, but what if silver likes me to. If only there was a way to know if they both like me. Shadow is so cute when he's sleeping. Can't wait till he wakes up ill thank him for everything he's done for me. I decided that maybe I should go make everybody breakfast.

Unfortunately it was harder than I thought. The pancakes were either burned or to wet. All this was making me remember my mom trying to me how to cook. She would flip pancakes so high up that one time they got stuck on the ceiling. How I miss her so much. My eyes started to get watery. I couldn't hold it any more. Then I heard a bunch of dishes fall behind me, so I turned to see shadow trying to walk to me.

'' shadow what are you trying to do your supposed to be resting''

''I need to tell you something'', said shadow trying to breathe.

''what ever it is it can wait till your able to stand up right''

I walked him back to the bedroom. The more I forced him on the bed the more he squirmed. What I least expected that I slipped on shadows chaos emerald and landed on top of him. We were face with our noses touching. My eyes could only stare in to his crimson eyes. It would have been the most romantic experience of my life, but with my fall I knocked the air out of shadow. I got up and checked if he could still breathe. The problem was that he fainted. My heart was full of worry. Shadow has gotten hurt over and over again. Wait a minute he was on the phone with EGGMAN. He was going to turn me in and take the money. He doesn't care about me at all. I should kill him right now while he is still asleep or I can get tails to check on him and ask him why he was going to turn me in.

(Silvers P.O.V)

Finally I'm back and it feels good. Blaze told me she would be here in rouge and Amy's house. Maybe they went out to eat. Can't wait till I see her again. I'll give her the necklace then ask her if she wants to be my girlfriend. She will say yes and we will go somewhere to eat. There is no way my plan can fail. She will love me I will love her and we will have kids. First a son, I'll name him silver jr. then we will have a girl and name her blazy. Then I can show off my family and make shadow cry knowing I have one and he doesn't. Shadow will later beg me for help so that he too can have a family. We will stay and live in the past. Man I really need to stop day dreaming it's already been two hours. Might as well watch TV. Maybe the news has something good to say today.

(Shadows P.O.V)

I was running through the ark pulling blaze behind me. We were being chased some objects, but I don't know who. I pushed her into a capsule and sent her away. As I turned around their it was. It shot a laser at me but for some reason I couldn't move. Just as the laser was about to hit me, I woke up barley able to breathe. Tail was sitting next to me checking my pulse.

'' where is blaze'', I asked.

'' she is eating in the kitchen'', said tails

''I need to talk to her''

''Sorry shadow but you can't be up yet'', said tails

'' I need to talk to her now!''

'' whatever it is it can wait'', said tails

I can't get away from this guy. Maybe I should tell him what I feel about blaze. No he'll probably laugh at me. Maybe he can help me get blaze after all he is going out with cream. He must have some experience in getting a girl.

'' tails can I tell you a secret?'' I asked

''sure'', he said with curiosity.

'' I love blaze''

'' shadow you have just given me the ultimate weapon against you'', he said with evil in his voice

'' tails this is serious''

''okay''

'' I need your help asking her out''

'' why are you asking me?'', he asked

''Because you have a girl friend''

''so'', he said

'' look tails will you help me or not?'', I asked

''Tell you what, if you go to twinkle park , pick some flowers go to vanillas house and give them to cream say you love her'', he said

What that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard

'' then I won't help you''

'' what's the point in all that anyways''

'' I think she wants to leave me for you'' he whispered

'' why would she do that?''

'' lately all she talks about is shadow did this and shadow did that'', said tails

'' she won't leave you trust me''

''how do you know?''

''because she loves you and not to mention rouge told me about how you where the one holding her at peter piper when she was crying''

'' your right shadow I have nothing to worry about she won' t leave for an asshole like you'', he said with pride.

''hey watch it''

''sorry''


	6. Chapter 6

(Blazes P.O.V)

I can't believe that I bought all that crap he told me. I should have fried him right there and then, but no tails had to walk in. if only silver were here, he would know what to do.'' Thoughts will be written like this''

''blaze do you need anything'', asked sonic as he walked in.

''what do you mean'', I asked

'' you know chips soda est.…..'', he said

''how about some Doritos''

''sure whatever you need'', said sonic with a grin

''Thanks sonic''

'' sure thing, oh and give this to shadow'', said sonic tossing me shadows cell.

Know I can finally find out what he was doing. As I checked his calls the last one he had was to rouge.

The text messages are what really got me fired up. There was a text from an unknown number, it said shadow I have something you want. How about we make a trade blaze for, but the text was cut off. Then a picture of Eggman popped out. Shadow never replied to the text. He doesn't want to turn me in after all, but then again he stopped when I came in. so there's still a possibility that he might turn me in.

(Shadows P.O.V)

"shadow if you want to get blaze you're going to have to act nicer'' ,said tails locking the door to his workshop. It was pretty nice in here the lights were bright, posters hanged all over the walls , a picture of him and cream stood on his desk, and there were a notebook that read project girlfriend.

''tails what is this'', I asked very curiously.

''that's nothing'', said tails trying to snatch it away.

It was incredible. Tails had all the girls I know on it and how to win their hearts. No one would be able to make this but him.

''tails you're an evil genius''

''promise me you won't tell anybody'', asked tails.

''sure''

''thanks'', he said with relief

Stop, hammer time.

I'm really lazy so I'm making a contest. Review and send me tails plan to get blaze and how it all goes down. The chapter that I like the most will be posted. You people have until 7/24/11.


	7. Chapter 7

Alright another chapter done. Just as I thought all you people are as lazy as me.

(Shadow p.o.v)

'So what is the plan?'

'ok shadow for the next five days you will have to be nice' ,said tails.

'what'

'you herd me' ,said the midget

'ok so what do you mean by nice'

'I want you to hold the door open and say please and thank you', explained tails

'I already do that in fact that's what separates me from every other douche', I replied

'Whatever just remember it's not all about you blaze has feelings too', said tails

And that was the last thing I heard because that's when I started day dreaming about Blaze the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I loved her more than anything else all my life I thought about how stupid it was to fall in love but, now I been cursed with this feeling. If I ever want to be loved bye her I must listen to everything tails says.

'And that's how you're going to get blaze', said tails not noticing I wasn't paying attention.

'Wait I got lost'

'Ok at what part?' he asked

'The beginning I answered like a moron.'

All the little fox did was face palm himself.

(BLAZES p.o.v)

As I paced in the kitchen thinking I noticed that the news was on. It showed people in the streets all going crazy just too catch me. I couldn't believe it, how could money do this to people? It made me wonder if shadow needed money but then again he gets paid more money than anybody I know. Maybe he's gone broke and can't pay his rent. NO there is no excuse for wanting to turn me in. that's it I've had it I'm going to go find out why he was talking too EEGMAN and if he wants to turn me in. after that I'm going to kick his ultimate life form ass.

So I started to walk towards the shop were tails worked to get answers. When I opened the door there he was standing taller than ever. i thru a punch at him but, he caught my fist and did the unexpected he kissed me on the lips. I felt all the anger leave my body and be replaced with burning love his lips were so soft. I couldn't believe it I was kissing the ultimate life form. It felt as though time had stopped and me and Shadow were the only ones allowed to move for all eternity but, all good things have to come to an end as he broke away. I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine.

'Shadow', was all I could say

'Blaze I love you and you make feel', said shadow before interrupted by tails playing the radio

Like I'm the only girl in the world.

'Shut the fuck up tails'

'Sorry', he said

'Blaze you make me feel like a new person the first time I saw you I saw beauty. In the hospital I felt guilty for you getting hurt. Running away with you has been the greatest experience I have ever had. At the hotel I loved watching you sleep because you looked like the most beautiful girl in the world and Blaze I would fight the whole universe if it meant I could be the one you called love.', said shadow

I broke into tears. All this time I wanted to kill him because I thought he was heartless but, in reality he has the biggest heart of them all.

'oh Shadow', I said leaping forward and wrapping my arms around him.

'I love you too and I want to be by your side forever.'

(tails p.o.v)

Ass hole didn't do a thing I told him.

Don't forget to review and leave your thoughts, recommendations, and oc's never forget the oc's. also tell me what you think should happen next.


	8. Chapter 8

(BLAZES P.O.V)

I couldn't believe it all this time curiosity was pulling at me because I loved someone that I didn't know had the same feelings towards me. Know he loves me and I love him back. Nothing could ruin my relationship with shadow.

'Blaze I figured out where we should go', said shadow bringing me back to the reality of this small yellow bed room that belonged tails.

'Oh where'

'Well the only place the average person can't go, The ARK ', said shadow

'What's that?'

(SILVERS P.O.V)

Wow two days I've been waiting in this house and no one as even nocked on the door. The news here is filled with problems from other countries. So I just decided to watch how I met your mother. Who knew you could get any girl in a bar just by wearing a suit. I should probably try this out before I see blaze. I also need a wing man and a story like I was the first hedgehog to travel thru space. Maybe knuckles is free for today. Nah he never leaves that stupid rock. Maybe I should do what this Charlie shean guy does and drink a lot then go pick up chicks. Probably not if blaze found out she would never want to be with me. Hey maybe I should go visit tails he might know where she is.

(SHADOWS P.O.V)

My life is finally complete I'm at peace with the planet about what happen, I get paid more than the average person, and know I have the most beautiful girl in the world to spend my life with. I want to make her happy. She deserves to be happy. The only problem is EEGMAN if only Blaze could remember that plan. EEGMAN also knows when somebody in the world is using chaos control. There's only one person that can help me with this problem but asking him for a favor would be like begging for my life. He's going to rub it in my face and never let it go and not only am I asking him for a favor. I'm also going to be asking the secret organization that can very well put G.U.N out of business. The G.C.R.(Global Chaos Resistance)and there president my brother Lightning the hedgehog . He's also the CEO of the NAADB.

"Shadow''

'yes Blaze'

'so how are we going to get to the ark?', asked blaze

'you leave that to me'

"Shadow do you remember the first time we met?'', asked blaze

(FLASH BACK)

Today I was spending my day in the middle of station square. The commander had assigned me to watch over the place. They suspected someone was going to bomb it again. I still don't know who was stupid in of to do it the first time. All I know is that I have to stay here for another two hours. To bad rouge isn't here at least I would have someone to talk to, but no she had to meet sonic at his house to see a old friend a cat I screw them I had something better to think of. Then my phone started ringing.

''hello''

''Shadow I have some great news for you'', said the commander.

''what is it''

''we found something on the ark it was a video message from an escape pod'', said the commander

''what did it say!''

''the person on the message was Maria, she said that she was going to another space station to where there are other family members and that the coordinates were in her diary, the problem is we couldn't find the diary'', said the commander.

''can I see the message''

''no not know we're going to lock the ark to prevent EGGMAN from getting here'', said the commander.

I just hanged up the phone after that. I couldn't believe it. So many years and they finally found something but I can't see it. I opened the car to my new SHELBY GT 500 and was about to get in when, out of the sky appeared EGGMAN. He had a giant robot that looked like him except the head was a big glass dome. From the moment I saw it lay out 20 buildings I knew I was going to need back up.

(Blazes p.o.v)

''so rouge am I going to be staying with you and Amy''.

''of course'', said rouge.

Just as she finished talking her phone rang and she left to take her call. I couldn't believe it I was finally back in the past with my old friends. Too bad silver didn't come with me he said he was going some ware and that he would be here in a few days. Either way I wasn't gana let it roan my fun. We were all in rouges house it was nice three room's two bathrooms and a pool outside.

''I can't wait till tonight we are going to have so much fun'', said the excited Amy

''me neither''

Sonic, tails knuckles, and cream walked in my new room. Each carrying a different box.

''were do you want this stuff'', said knuckles

''Over their '', I said pointing to my closet.

We had finally finished putting all my stuff in their places. So we decided to go out and eat. Tails and cream said to go to peter piper pizza so we went. We ordered this new type of pizza made in the honor of sonic. The sonic the hedgehog chilly dog pizza. We sat near the coin trading machine. The pizza was really good. After we finished eating cream told me to come play a game with her it was called Whack a EGGMAN. It was actually really funny we were enjoying it till the time ran out cream ended up winning for hitting the most EGGMANS. Then we left to play a game about basketball and I dominated destroying the little rabbit. The minute I won I cheered.

''in your face you weak little rabbit I made 20 baskets and you made one ,you are nothing compared to me I am the ultimate free throw shooter what are you going to do go cry to your mommy'' just as she finished cream started crying like crazy.

''I'm sorry I didn't mean it please, don't cry''

She then ran off and I followed her, but win I reached her she was hugging tails and crying on his shoulder. I blushed a little at the sight. Tails was stroking her fur and was patting her back and what really surprised me was that tails lifted her head up and kissed her cheek and she kissed him back. Tails whispered to her that he wasn't gana let anybody hurt her again. At that moment my eyes started watering and they started to sting. I ran to the restroom trying not to be seen but I guess I didn't work cause rouge came in looking for me. When she found me my cheeks were soaked with tears. what's ''wrong hone'', said rouge

''it's just that I never had a family or a boyfriend to comfort me like tails hugged cream''

'' it's ok I'm sure you will find someone besides you might meet the love of your life today for all you know'', said rouge raping her arms around me.

'' he is a natural born Romeo isn't he''

''He sure is'' just as she said that her phone rang she picketed up and answered.

I started washing my face but rouge graved me and started running.

''what's going on I asked''?

'' a friend of mine needs some help '', said rouge

(Shadows p.o.v)

I had finally called rouge for backup she said she would bring faker. So now here I am fighting a giant fat man. I decided to wait a little and study it while it attacked me. The only thing I could think of was getting thru the glass dome and knocking him out. But every time I hit the glass I bounced off. I needed to melt it but how at one point he told me he had a plan that would finally be a big enough threat that they will finally give him the planet. I kept trying to see if I could spot the plans. I got tired of waiting so tried to attack his leg but I was kicked a way like a rock. I was picked back up by a purple cat.

''thinks miss''

I looked into her eyes and saw sadness. Then I looked past her and saw rouge, sonic, tails, knuckles, cream, and Amy.

''Think god you guys came''

(Blazes p.o.v)

I helped up a black and red hedgehog that had fallen on the floor after a kick from EGGMAN. When he got up he looked straight into my eyes and I looked in to his all I saw was anger. It scared me a little but that didn't stop me from seeing how handsome he was. He told us to aim for the glass. So that's what I did. it was easy really to get to his head but the problem was getting in. I tried scratching but no dice. Shadow then yelled to rouge from the leg of the robot that we needed fire to melt the glass. That was something I could do so I started melting the glass away until it was big enough to get in. The minute I got in EGGMAN was panicking. So he tried to shoot me with a gun which he missed. He pushed me away and flung off the dome and left in his pod and I saw he dropped a chaos emerald I decide not go after it and look at a file that said world destruction. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

''Rouge I found a file with plans to finally take over the planet'' I yelled from within the robot.

'' bring me the plans so that I can give them to g.u.n'', said the black and red hedgehog.

'' ok'' I said ready to jump out.

But just as I was reaching the edge of the robot a metallic wall shot up and around the top of the robot and when it finished a voice came out saying.

This robot wills self destruct in ten seconds.

The second I heard that I started scratching at the wall. Then I tried to burn the wall down but the medal was too thick. I heard everybody outside screaming and trying to break the wall down. No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't break the wall down and there were only five seconds left. All I could do know was cry and wait to see my parents again. As the countdown reached two the silhouette of a hedgehog appeared and hugged me covering me from the blast as we were sent flying in the sky I opened my eyes to see myself approaching the ground but I was turned around and I was laying on the hedgehogs chest as we hit the ground and the last thing I saw was that I was on the black and red hedgehogs chest and then I closed my eyes knowing I was safe.

(END FLASHBACK)

(Shadows P.O.V)

'yup that was the best day of my life''

'Any ways we got to go''

'Now where are we going'

'To visit my brother'.

/?/…

That was another chapter by the president of the NAADB. If you want to learn more about the NAADB pm me. Also you people need to review how can I know if I'm doing well or not if you people don't tell me. Also what's the difference between bacon and Canadian bacon and don't tell me it's the shape. Oh and don't forget ocS.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 the end is near and I found out what the difference between Canadian and American bacon. Now for a pop quiz what's 1+ answer will be revealed at the end of the story. Also the person who anonymously reviewed as me is not me. I don't praise myself, mostly because I would never shut up about me.

Previously on how I met your mother, I mean my red and black guardian. (BLAZES P.O.V)

I couldn't believe it all this time curiosity was pulling at me because I loved someone that I didn't know had the same feelings towards me. Know he loves me and I love him back. Nothing could ruin my relationship with shadow.

'Blaze I figured out where we should go', said shadow bringing me back to the reality of this small yellow bed room that belonged tails.

'Oh where'

'Well the only place the average person can't go, The ARK ', said shadow

'What's that?'

(SILVERS P.O.V)

Wow two days I've been waiting in this house and no one as even nocked on the door. The news here is filled with problems from other countries. So I just decided to watch how I met your mother. Who knew you could get any girl in a bar just by wearing a suit. I should probably try this out before I see blaze. I also need a wing man and a story like I was the first hedgehog to travel thru space. Maybe knuckles is free for today. Nah he never leaves that stupid rock. Maybe I should do what this Charlie shean guy does and drink a lot then go pick up chicks. Probably not if blaze found out she would never want to be with me. Hey maybe I should go visit tails he might know where she is.

(SHADOWS P.O.V)

My life is finally complete I'm at peace with the planet about what happen, I get paid more than the average person, and know I have the most beautiful girl in the world to spend my life with. I want to make her happy. She deserves to be happy. The only problem is EEGMAN if only Blaze could remember that plan. EEGMAN also knows when somebody in the world is using chaos control. There's only one person that can help me with this problem but asking him for a favor would be like begging for my life. He's going to rub it in my face and never let it go and not only am I asking him for a favor. I'm also going to be asking the secret organization that can very well put G.U.N out of business. The G.C.R.(Global Chaos Resistance)and there president my brother Lightning the hedgehog . He's also the CEO of the NAADB.

"Shadow''

'yes Blaze'

'so how are we going to get to the ark?', asked blaze

'you leave that to me'

AND NOW

Ring Ring…. Ring Ring

'Hello'', answered lightning

'hey lightning its shadow'

' oh hey how's things going with you and your new girlfriend', he asked

'How did you know', I asked

'G.C.R monitors everything from crimes to what toilet paper brand you like. Not to mention I had to promise to take care of you. Also I know what you need and I'm on my way with a heavy convoy, so start packing', he said.

' thanks , I owe you one'.

'Actually you owe me 22 favors', he said

'uh gota go'

(BLAZES P.O.V)

Shadow told me to start packing and get ready to go. He said that his brother would come pick us up, but I still don't trust this Lightning dude. I wanted to tell shadow and just as I was about ask him the door opened. There before me stood a hedgehog that looked almost exactly like shadow, the only difference was that he had white fur instead of black. they even had the same shoes and power bracelets.

'So how are you two doing' asked lightning?

'Good how about you 'I answered with an attitude

'Good just a little hungry'

'Oh well, why don't you stop by BK', I answered.

'Already did', he said

'Well why don't we get going', said shadow

I walked out to the car escorted by a purple female hedgehog, red female fox, and a black male hedgehog. As I entered the black mustang I noticed a small fox as the driver. I sat in the middle seat while lightning sat to my left and shadow to the right. There was a black hummer in the front and one in the back. The minute we started moving shadow grabbed my hand and held it with his.

'Blaze remember that time you two were rammed of the bridge'

(FLASH BACK)

(Blazes P.O.V)

''ugh'' I groaned as I opened my eyes to the morning. Can't believe that now I'm in a hotel away from home. Looking over to my side I saw shadow looking through the curtains.

''Good morning'', I said smiling.

Shadow didn't answer so I decided to just ignore him. Getting up to start taking my morning shower I saw that my clothes were all on hangers and my shoes were in the closet. Shadow must have been up all night but I opened a drawer and saw my panties in it.

'' I thought I told you not to touch my panties'' I yelled at shadow.

''I didn't I just flipped the suit case and poured them in their so I that means I didn't touch them'', said shadow.

''forget it'', I said walking in to the bathroom closing the door behind me. How could he be so handsome yet so annoying? I started up the water and checked if the water wasn't too hot or too cold. While taking off my clothes I started thinking of silver about how he was always there for me. He's so cute win he's mad sometimes. Rouge was right there is someone for me and I'm starting to think its silver.

(Shadows P.O.V)

Wow 8:15 in the morning and she's already mad at me. I know exactly how to make her happy again. So I walked over to a IHOP next door to the hotel. I ordered some pancakes, hash brown, and eggs. While I waited for the food there was a claw machine that caught my eye. In the machine there were teddy bears, rabbits, and me. So I decided to go for me ,but when I pulled me out there was a heart attached to it that you can slip a not into. I didn't expect that at all. So I slid in a note saying I love you. Then I grabbed the food and walked back to the hotel. I got in and quickly put the food on plates and put the doll on the table. Blaze came out of the restroom wearing a purple shirt and black jeans. she walked over to the table and noticed the plush doll of me.

''au what a cute little doll'', she said hugging it to her chest. ''oh sorry this must be for your girlfriend'', she excused herself with a sad look on her face.

''no its for you''

''Thank you shadow'' she said not noticing the note fall out of the heart.

The rest of the morning was nice we ate are food, but the problem was that she kept talking about that hedgehog I met named silver. Hearing her talk about him like she did made my heart sink down to my stomach. After breakfast we left the hotel to go to another hotel on the other side of town. She kept whining about likening the other hotel so much, but we couldn't stay we had to keep moving.

(Blazes P.O.V)

Leaving the hotel made me a little sad but we had to keep moving. We still had 20 minutes till we made it to the next hotel so I decided to start a conversation.

'' shadow why don't you turn me in for the money''.

'' I'm not a barbarian crazy for money and I swore that I would protect you not to mention I promised that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you'', said shadow with serious written all over his face.

I decided to stay quit the rest of the way. I was hoping to lay back and sleep but that was a bust because the car was slammed from the passenger side. That blow woke me up easily. ''oh hell no this is a brand new SHELBY GT 500 this fucking car is worth more than you make in fifty years''. Just as shadow said that we were rammed again. Shadow hit the gas pedal like there was no tomorrow. We were almost going to make it when we were crossing a bridge, but we were slammed of the bridge. My heart was racing. I was so scared that everything was in slow motion. Shadow quickly chaos controlled us to a hotel.

''oh hell no this is a brand new SHELBY GT 500 this fucking car is worth more than you make in fifty years''. Just as shadow said that we were rammed again. Shadow hit the gas pedal like there was no tomorrow. We were almost going to make it when we were crossing a bridge, but we were slammed of the bridge. My heart was racing. I was so scared that everything was in slow motion. Shadow quickly chaos controlled us to a hotel.

''thank god shadow but why didn't you chaos control us in the first place''

''we can't be using chaos control EGGMAN has a satellite that can track chaos control only on the planet'', said shadow.

''Where are we gana go now'', I asked.

(END FLASHBACK)

'here you go', said lightning handing me the shadow plush doll.

I almost broke in to tears remembering when shadow got it for me.

(YES ANOTHER FLASHBACK)

(Shadows P.O.V)

Wow 8:15 in the morning and she's already mad at me. I know exactly how to make her happy again. So I walked over to a IHOP next door to the hotel. I ordered some pancakes, hash brown, and eggs. While I waited for the food there was a claw machine that caught my eye. In the machine there were teddy bears, rabbits, and me. So I decided to go for me ,but when I pulled me out there was a heart attached to it that you can slip a not into. I didn't expect that at all. So I slid in a note saying I love you. Then I grabbed the food and walked back to the hotel. I got in and quickly put the food on plates and put the doll on the table. Blaze came out of the restroom wearing a purple shirt and black jeans. she walked over to the table and noticed the plush doll of me.

''au what a cute little doll'', she said hugging it to her chest. ''oh sorry this must be for your girlfriend'', she excused herself with a sad look on her face.

''no its for you''

''Thank you shadow'' she said not noticing the note fall out of the heart.

(END FLASH BACK)


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10 I THINK

THERES NO PLACE LIKE SECRET HIDDEN G.C.R BASE IN THE GRAND CANYON

Thank you to all the people who reviewed this story and whoever is the one that keeps reviewing with their name as me. I never really expected to have more than 2 reviews. I'm also sorry for not updating because I got addicted to xbox live and I just couldn't stop. Keep reviewing and giving me ideas. Speaking of Christmas I'm thinking of making a Christmas special but, I'm going to let you guy decide, voting ends 11/31/12. Also to PichuloveSega have no idea it will probably be easier if you just post ocs bio on your next review.

NEW PEOPLE

SONIA THE HEDGEHOG: purple. SONICS sister met lightning in G.U.N. knows her way around a sniper rifle. Has crush on Circuit. Can kick your ass in martial arts. Speed freak on motor cycle. THIRD IN COMMAND

Age:21

CIRCUIT THE HEDGEHOG: black with yellow highlights. Super smart discovered trying to hack into G.U.N HQ. Extremely lethal with a joy stick which is why lightning plays Xbox live with him. Considered lightning's little brother. SECOND IN COMAND

Age:20

FIONA THE FOX: lightning in G.U.N. she can steal anything. Has crush on Sprint fifth in command

Age: 21

SPRINT THE FOX: grey. Discovered in Canada trying to steal Canadian bacon to feed his brother and two sisters. Recruited for his speed, sprint now owns a mansion were his family lives. He is fourth in COMMAND.

AGE:22

GUEST STARRING GOST THE HEDGBAT I think: couldn't really find the bio. black owned by TheShadowUzumaki

(SHADOWS P.O.V)

As we started to speed up the radio turned on with a female voice speaking.

''lightning the douche bag from the future is approaching car 1'' she said.

''why can't people just be good'' complained lightning

''who's that'' I asked?

'' silver'' he answered

'' where is he'' asked blaze with a concerned look on her face.

''flipping car 1''

''ill talk to him'' offered blaze

'' no blaze you're staying here'' I said

'' that's my friend out there'' she said

'' guess who else is out there, every person that wants that reward''

(LIGHTNING'S P.O.V)

Why do I always get stuck with the arguing couple I ask myself? What should I do take out silver with a sleeping dart or shock him? Either way I still have to get my team out of car 1.

''Sir he's down'' spoke my sixth in command Ghost.

'' really that quick? Remind me to give you a raise.''

''Sonia are you and Fiona alright?'' I asked

"you know it'' she answered

"Good bring silvers unconscious as in to car 2" I ordered.

I then turned to my left to see Blaze and Shadow arguing about her safety. Sprint turned back and noticed them too. I then started to count the seconds. Heck they didn't even notice silver being dragged in wearing hand cuffs so me and sprint just started flicking pennies of silvers head until he missed and hit shadow.

''What?'' answered my pisted off brother

Blaze screamed then slapped me when she noticed silver with five bucks worth of pennies in his fur.

'' what the hell did you do?"

''To tell you the truth I don't know what Ghost did"

'' I used a seeping dart sir'' he responded

''nice''

'' what's wrong with you''

''I'm overdosed on confidence''

(BLAZES P.O.V)

I almost broke into tears seeing my best friend like that. I spent the whole ride trying to wake him up, but lightning kept telling me he would wake up in two hours. I was so worried I didn't notice shadow becoming depressed. He probably thought I would leave him for silver. So I leaned back and hugged shadow cuddling with him. Shadow just looked down and smiled while rubbing my back making me purr. Lightning kept telling us to get a room , but I was just too happy about being with shadow. then the car stopped and the engine died down.

''why did we stop?'' I asked

''Were here'' he answered with pride

''Where is here'' I asked

''five miles in the grand canyon''

Every were their were soldiers, vehicles, air crafts, and a food court. I couldn't believe how big this hanger was and there was still more to come. Lightning gave us a tour of the facility, from bathrooms too training grounds and a simulator that could turn the training grounds in to any terrain. This base could make any super hero jealous. Lightning finally took shadow and I to our new room which was magnificent. it was particle a house there was a room for everything even for a baby.

'' what are you going to do with silver? '' I asked

'' he will be forced to do community service''

''What kind of service''

''well there is a new Pizza Hut in the food court that needs a cashier'' he answered

That was kind of fair I think. He did destroy a hummer without a reason. Lightning told me to go with Sonia and Fiona to get new close in the bases mall. As I left I noticed lightning was bleeding from his right arm and had claw marks around it.

''What happen to your arm?'' I asked

''oh I was just testing some equipment down on floor 25''

''ok'' I said walking away

I asked Sonia what he was testing, but they didn't know either. They did tell me he was tested before he came to pick up shadow and I. but why are there claw marks? Still it's not my problem. All I can say is that THERES NO PLACE LIKE SECRET HIDDEN G.C.R BASE IN THE GRAND CANYON.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11 weird day in the office.

Thanks to all my reviewers and people that added me to their favorites. I am proud to have readers devoted to reading this.

Special thinks to TheShadowUzumaki and his oc GHOST THE HEDGEHOG not the hedgebat. BIO: if you people want to read the BIO see it in the reviews.

Also to CaityLightning your review made my day after that mother #$#%% try to put me down like a sick dog but, then again no one can put me down and only Matt Damon and Jean-Claude Van Damme can judge me. Back to CaityLightning thanks for the review hope you like the story.

(SHADOW'S P.O.V)

I couldn't believe all this is real and not a dream. How this is all possible is beyond me and I don't want to know where or how he got the money for it. This place has everything a person could dream of, but yet I still feel empty. I have Blaze know, the most beautiful girl I have ever met. Yet, my mind keeps going back to Maria. No! I chose Blaze and that's how it's going to stay. Hold up who could have the dairy from the ark. If G.U.N doesn't have it then that means. That Lightning must have been the one who took it. He's the only other person that could get in without the alarm.

(BLAZE'S P.O.V)

As I browsed thru the infinite racks of clothing I kept wondering about Lightning and his arm. Why would the CEO be testing stuff that lab rats should be testing? The claw marks are suspicious to. Maybe he's testing some weird super soldier crap. Still it's not my problem. My problem is trying to pick out close because, I usually were the same outfit every day .

''how about this blaze'' said Sonia holding up a purple t-shirt that said too feisty for you.

''sure'' I said

''you know you can tell them to make you a specific outfit.'' Spoke Fiona.

''Well if that's the case I don't need to keep looking'' I said as we went towards the back of the store. Were the tailor worked.

(LIGHTNING'S P.O.V)

That was a close call. I honestly almost told her what really happened. Just shake it off Lightning; you can get thru your condition. I still need to see what missions I have to assign for this week.

''Lightning we need to send someone to the Choa palace. Too fix their problems with each other'' said Circuit as I walked in to my office.

''who's the language expert again'' I asked

'' you mean special agent Ghost'' he answered

''yah send him'' I ordered

As Circuit was doing that I decided to do some very important paper work called a paper air plane. People ask me why I joke around and smile so much when I should be working and being serious. My answer to them is, I have been working and fighting all my life. I think it's about time I live my childhood that I couldn't live. This is why I'm going to interrupt a meeting by throwing 7300 paper planes in it. One for every day I couldn't be a normal kid.

(NORMAL P.O.V)

Ghost is dropt of by a jet like the one in the Avengers in front of a castle for a mission that the only thing he knew about was that he had to ask them what's wrong and solve problem luckily he came armed to the bone. Ghost entered the castle only to be ambushed by chaos with complaints.

''what did you say''

''I'm sorry I don't speak chow''

No matter how much he tried it just made the choa angrier till they built a sling shot and blocked the exits. Ghost radioed for back up saying code 8939: mob of angry choas playing cellphone game in real life to use as a weapon.

(BLAZE'S P.O.V)

As I walked to the room with my guards Sonia and Fiona we saw about sixty security guards taking Shadow from the room. I began to run towards him hearing him yell a thought we were in America. Im sorry I thought this was America, did I go too far south did I hit a guy with sombrero and a sack of oranges. I thought this was America. (If you watch south park and seen the baseball episode were Stan's dad always gets into a fight)

What did you guys think about it? You know where to leave comments and advice.

Please review and never stop being AWESOME LIKE THE BRO CODE.

Don't forget ARTICLE 89:

A Bro may never pursue the mom of another Bro. Be it here resolved that at no point is it permissible for one Bro to engage in carnal delicacies with another Bro's mother. It is, however, allowed and encouraged for one Bro to graphically suggest to a Bro the athletic feats, animalia, and/or machinery utilized during a fictional encounter with his mom. Should a Bro discover his Bro is in fact adopted, he is free to pursue his Bro's adoptive mother, but only after first corroborating non-biological parentage through notarized birth certificates, hospital records, or comparative deoxyribonucleic acid gel electrophoresis, whichever is easiest. Since the adopted Bro cannot legitimately claim to have shared a canal with his Bro, ARTICLE 89 expressly prohibits the adopted Bro from invoking the Sloppy Second clause in any related filings with the International Court of Bros. Though the mom of a Bro is always off limits, the step-mom of a Bro is allowed if she initiates it and/or is wearing at least one article of leopard print clothing. If she looks good in it.


	12. Chapter 12

Back with another chapter to my story. Also little sad about not getting any reviews, but you aint never going to keep me down. Also still no vote on Christmas special. Oh and I need more oc's for agents and some criminals. Back to the story now. This chapter was a little rushed, because I wrote it in a note book at school today.

(LIGHTNING'S P.O.V)

As I walked to the interrogation room I kept asking myself, why would shadow try to hack in to G.C.R? he should know we have the most advance technology there is. Yet we can't fix my condition. Now I have to give him a punishment that suits the crime. I thought shadow was smarter than that.

(NORMAL P.O.V)

Blaze was pacing back in forth outside the interrogation room. ''what did shadow do to be arrested by so many G.C.R officers.''

Five minutes had passed and Blaze was still pacing, but now she was twitching. The suspense was killing her. Then Lightning walked into sights and the second Blaze saw him she charged. She lit her fist with flames and through a punch at him. Only to have her fist caught by his hand.

''why the hell was Shadow arrested?'' she asked with a blazing fire in her eyes.

''Shadow was trying to hack into the G.C.R main frame.'' Said Lightning releasing her hand.

Blaze stood there with a confused look on her face, while apologizing.

'' why would Shadow want to do that?'' she asked

'' that's what I'm about to find out.'' He answered while entering the interrogation room and closing the door behind him.

Shadow awoke to the sounds of footsteps in the room. He knew Lightning had entered the room, but all he did was lift his head off the table. All Lightning did was sit in the chair across from Shadow, staring into his brothers eyes.

'' why did you do it Shadow?'' asked Lightning

''do what?'' he asked

'' you no damn well what'' said Lightning slamming his fist on the table.

'' I did it, because of the diary''

''well her diary no longer exist''

'' what did you do!'' said shadow rising from his chair.

'' I did what would keep her safe!''

'' you know how much she meant to me!''

'' what, you think you were the only one of us on the ark that could talk to her. I knew her to and I knew how much she meant you and that's why I saved her.''

''where is she?''

'' you will never know''

'' who are you to keep her away from me''

'' I'm the guy trying to protect her and the world.''

''What the fuck are you talking about?''

''Shadow who is your greatest enemy?''

''Eggman''

'' don't you think Eggman would go after her to hurt you?''

''I would protect he-''

''No you wouldn't, because Eggman will always find a way'' Interrupted Lightning

''but, what do you mean by the world?''

''think about it Shadow she has been in all of those labs, her herself was a genius. She memorized all the formulas, all the ingredients', and the health of the pregnant mom to make us what we are. If Maria was caught by any enemy they could force her to give them everything they need to make more. Last time I checked that's us two versus however many fucking more they make. If you do the math we can't win that war if it is created''

''you're just not willing to make a scarifies needed to be happy''

'' don't tell me I don't know what sacrifice mean.''

''you don't. I almost died saving the planet when the Ark came down. Every time Eggman strikes I'm there. I joined G.U.N to protect this planet and its people. All you do is sit behind a desk ordering people around. You will never know the meaning of sacrifice.''

'' I know what sacrifice is I've been doing it all my life Shadow. I Sacrificed my relations with our family so that they can stay safe. I could go out and easily get a girlfriend, but I don't because that would inquire I tell the world there is another ultimate life form. Then the world would fear us and try and destroy us. That's why I sit behind a desk to keep us safe.''

''all you care about is keeping your ass safe and you think everything is about you. You care about you and you only.''

'' really is that it. Why do you think I told you about me? I told you because you think since you're the only one you have to do it alone. Now you know that I am here and ever since then you don't jump the gun as much as normal. I'm trying to protect the only family I have left to talk too. Have you ever herd the expression it's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all. Well it's a bunch of bull shit. I loved my mom and dad with all my heart, but guess what dad killed mom and I was the person that had to put him down. You never knew any of this and now that you here it you don't feel anything I had to live thru all that and more.'' said Lightning with tears in his eyes.

''there can't be more''

''There is Shadow, we have two sisters''

''why wasn't I told this?''

'' because you would try and look for them. I usher you that you will never find them. When we were placed into suspended animation I hacked my pod to wake me up earlier so I could give them the lives they always wanted. I wiped there memories about the ark and me. Now I can't go anywhere near them or it will trigger the brains recovery part''

After about 10 minutes of brotherly hugs. They ended up telling jokes and laughing.

'' so where is Maria?'' asked Shadow

''Man get the fuck out of my interrogation room'' said Lightning laughing out the door.

That's that chapter hope you guy liked it. Also REVIEW PEOPLE. I really want to know what you think also need ocs and Read TheWhyteRabbyts On Mobius


	13. Chapter 13

Here's chapter 13 and its on. I recently decided to try and have the Shadaze story with the most reviews, so come on people review. You don't have to be logged in to review. Still need more ocs for the story. Need bad guys and good guys for agents.

(NORMAL P.O.V)

Blaze was sitting at a restaurant in G.C.R base. She was getting tired of waiting for Lightning to show up. She had arranged a meeting with him to ask questions about what was going on since shadow wouldn't tell her. She waited another 10 minutes to see if he would show up. Blaze then gave up and started packing up. When she turned to leave Lightning walked in with a smile on his face like a little kid.

'' what took you so long?''

''I was waiting outside to see how much patients you had and by the looks of it a lot.''

''grow up'' she commented

Blaze then sat back down ordering a steak and salad. While Lightning ordered a Sunday with extra sprinkles.

''what happened between you and Shadow yesterday?'' she asked.

''we talked about old times, made a couple of jokes, and had some laughs''

''then why has he been trying to spend so much time with me lately?''

''how should I know? I just sit behind a desk planning my next prank.''

''Blaze here's the thing; my family is all about love. You try and protect the ones you no matter what. Maybe the reason Shadow is spending so much time with you is because he's worried that he might not be able to keep you safe, so he's getting closer to keep you safer.''

''he shouldn't worry because well, look were we are no body but G.C.R knows about this place.''

''yes, but you never know when this base will be attacked by people who find out about it. This is the fifth base I've had. Somebody always finds them and sells their location to the next enemy.''

''if this base is discovered, what happens?''

'' we evacuate and move to the next base, that is being built as we speak.''

Their food arrived and they began to eat there diner. Blaze noticed Lightning licking at the ice cream like a dog, rather than using his spoon. She decided to ignore it and ask some more questions.

''so what were you testing in the lab?'' she asked noticing Lightning panting like a dog.

'' medicine''

''for what?'' She asked this time noticing Lightning scratching behind his right ear.

'' I have a condition'' said Lightning chewing on a spoon

'' what is it?'' she asked again noticing something else. Lightning's fangs Were bigger than usual.

''it's personal'' he Said sniffing the air and turning to the agents next to them and telling them the fish they ordered was ready. Sure enough the waiter arrived.

''tell me I promise I won't tell.''

''Blaze if wouldn't tell my third in command why would I tell you?'' he answered lapping away at the ice cream.

She was getting irritated noticing everything. His chewing, sniffing, and bad table manners. She was cracking from the inside out.

'' will you eat properly ! Did your stupid mother not teach you anything growing up. Gosh she could have been smarter and house broke you too.''

'' take back what you said you stupid bitch.''

''make me you terrible son of your mother fucker'' said Blaze with fire on body.

Lightning's tale grew long and furry as he stared at his prey. Lightning then flipped the table with food while charging his powers. Circuit walked in holding a M4A1 and surprisingly pointing it at Lightning.

''this conversation is over'' said Lightning walking away.

Blaze was escorted back to her room by Sonia. All the way there she asked what the hell was happening with Lightning. Sonia had nothing to say.

''What happen'' Said Shadow opening the door.

''your stupid brother doesn't have any table manners'' said Blaze siting on the couch

'' what did he do'' said Shadow siting and wrapping his arms around he while she placed her head on his chest.

'' he called me a stupid bitch''

''where is that little fucker!? ''

'' you are over protective just like Lightning said''

(LIGHTNING'S P.O.V)

As I walked towards the lab memories of people from my past began to appear in front of me.

''Let's play checkers'' said my sister Blitz at the age of five.

''Help'' said Silhouette at 6 while being attacked by training robots

''Lightning promise me you'll take care of your sisters and brother'' said my white hedgehog mother bleeding out on the floor.

''you can't kill me I'm immortal all just come back'' said my father being stabbed in the side by me.

''I wish I could have a life of a movie star'' said both my sisters at the ages of 17

I then began to become dizzy and black surrounding the edges of my sight closing in. all I had to do was reach the lab. I should have had more control over myself and the other me.

So what you guys think about this awesomeness. Please review people trying to beat the record. People are reading no one's reviewing. Also read on Mobius tell her I recommended you. Also the bro code

ARTICLE 6:

If you get 2 tickets to the big game/gig/event, the priority list for granting the second ticket is as follows:

1. Your best friends (in order of how long you've known them)

2. Your acquaintances

3. Your co-workers

4. The mailman

5. The UPS guy

6. NASA

7. John Kerry

…

1,485,726. Your girlfriend


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14: Jail break

(BLAZE'S P.O.V)

'' so what did you say to him?'' asked shadow

''I said he had no table manners and I insulted your mom''

''now you did it''

''He shouldn't have been acting that way''

'' you shouldn't have talked to him at all.'' Said shadow with a glare.

'' why not, he might become my brother in law you know.''

''yes, but lightning's past is really um. How can I say this? Fucked up.''

'' my past was the worst. My parents were killed by a fire a Eggman Naga started.''

''you don't understand what he's been thru. Even I admit I didn't understand till he told me yesterday''

'' so that's what you were talking about. Why wouldn't you tell me?''

'' its personal too him, you'd have ask him if you want to know'' said Shadow with a sad look.

''Still he was rude and acting like an animal''

''you were acting like one to''

''He's the one that was literally turning in to dog.''

''what?'' asked Shadow looking at me like I was crazy.

'' yeah, in the restaurant he was licking his ice cream like one, chewing on a spoon, scratching behind his ear, his fangs grew out, and he grew his tail out.''

'' stay here I'll go fix this.''

''No I'm coming to''

''fine, but you need to apologies''

''only till I hear his story''

(NORMAL P.O.V)

AS shadow and Blaze approached Lightning's office they noticed people rushing towards the labs.

''what's going on?'' asked Blaze

"Let's find out''

They turned the corner into the lab section of the base only to see doctors carrying Lightning away. Shadow saw this and began to run with Blaze right behind him. He needed to reach his brother before it was too late. Shadow pushed pass people and guards to get to his brother. When he finally got passed them he was tackled by multiple G.C.R agents. Blaze jumped in knocking agents off him only to have fifty agents pointing assault rifles at her and Shadow.

''Stand down'' ordered Ghost to the agents.

'' what happened to my brother?'' asked Shadow grabbing Ghost by the neck.

With one swift move he had Shadow on his face with his left arm being pulled behind his back.

'' I suggest you calm down before this gets ugly''

''how did you do that?'' asked Shadow wincing in pain

''Lightning trained his best five agents to be able to take you down''

''did he train you for this?'' asked Blaze with her hand pressed against his skull in the shape of a gun.

Ghost released Shadow and explained how Lightning had fainted in front of the lab. He then escorted them towards the elevator to the hospital section on the 20th floor. Since Lightning didn't explain were everything was that well he decided to tell them.

'' we have 195 floors the first floor and second are the prisons. Only top agents can access that room using there I.D. passes that you swipe here in this thingy. The third floor is guarded by 200 agents trained to act in any situation. The floor after that is empty except for cameras with lasers attached. The fourth floor is the criminal check. Were we check in criminals we've caught and take mug shots. floors Five, six, seven, eight, ten, and eleven is basically the garage for cars. Twelve is the food court were your friend is. Thirteen is the lab section. floors 14, 15, 16, 17, 18 ,19 are the mall. They have everything from Sears to Spencer's. 20 thru 50 is the mall the lower your floor the worse the condition. From 51 to 155 are living arrangements. 156 thru 165 is the arsenal. 166 to171 are for training. The rest are for air crafts.'' Explained Ghost

The trio walked up to the front desk and asked the pink female fox were Lightning's room was at. Once they did that they moved on.

…...

Lightning was in his room trying to walk out, but his strength was no longer with him. He collapsed to the left of the bed the second he got off. He then decided to role on his back and stay there. Luckily he could see the TV. Which he controlled by placing his hand on the floor sending waves of electricity thru it, up the wall, and to the TV. Shadow, Blaze, and agent Ghost walked in looking at the empty bed.

''Lightning'' called out Shadow with confusion in his voice.

''down here'' said Lightning.

''what Happened sir?'' asked Ghost with concern.

''you should know I don't like hospital. They give me bad luck and I end up punching the doctors who won't let me out. Which is why I was about to leave, but my legs turned on me.''

Shadow and Ghost helped Lightning back on to the bed and brought him a juice box. Lightning was already back to his normal form and was playfully drinking his juice box. At least until he saw Blaze the cat.

'' Shadow please remove your girlfriend she is already stressing me out.''

''no! I am not leaving here till I'm up to date with everything.''

''fine, what do you want to know?''

'' what you and shadow really talked about yesterday '' she answered.

'' I'm too tired to explain this. Can somebody please play the flash back.''

Flash Back

Shadow awoke to the sounds of footsteps in the room. He knew Lightning had entered the room, but all he did was lift his head off the table. All Lightning did was sit in the chair across from Shadow, staring into his brothers eyes.

'' why did you do it Shadow?'' asked Lightning

''do what?'' he asked

'' you no damn well what'' said Lightning slamming his fist on the table.

'' I did it, because of the diary''

''well her diary no longer exist''

'' what did you do!'' said shadow rising from his chair.

'' I did what would keep her safe!''

'' you know how much she meant to me!''

'' what, you think you were the only one of us on the ark that could talk to her. I knew her to and I knew how much she meant you and that's why I saved her.''

''where is she?''

'' you will never know''

'' who are you to keep her away from me''

'' I'm the guy trying to protect her and the world.''

''What the fuck are you talking about?''

''Shadow who is your greatest enemy?''

''Eggman''

'' don't you think Eggman would go after her to hurt you?''

''I would protect he-''

''No you wouldn't, because Eggman will always find a way'' Interrupted Lightning

''but, what do you mean by the world?''

''think about it Shadow she has been in all of those labs, her herself was a genius. She memorized all the formulas, all the ingredients', and the health of the pregnant mom to make us what we are. If Maria was caught by any enemy they could force her to give them everything they need to make more. Last time I checked that's us two versus however many fucking more they make. If you do the math we can't win that war if it is created''

''you're just not willing to make a scarifies needed to be happy''

'' don't tell me I don't know what sacrifice mean.''

''you don't. I almost died saving the planet when the Ark came down. Every time Eggman strikes I'm there. I joined G.U.N to protect this planet and its people. All you do is sit behind a desk ordering people around. You will never know the meaning of sacrifice.''

'' I know what sacrifice is I've been doing it all my life Shadow. I Sacrificed my relations with our family so that they can stay safe. I could go out and easily get a girlfriend, but I don't because that would inquire I tell the world there is another ultimate life form. Then the world would fear us and try and destroy us. That's why I sit behind a desk to keep us safe.''

''all you care about is keeping your ass safe and you think everything is about you. You care about you and you only.''

'' really is that it. Why do you think I told you about me? I told you because you think since you're the only one you have to do it alone. Now you know that I am here and ever since then you don't jump the gun as much as normal. I'm trying to protect the only family I have left to talk too. Have you ever herd the expression it's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all. Well it's a bunch of bull shit. I loved my mom and dad with all my heart, but guess what dad killed mom and I was the person that had to put him down. You never knew any of this and now that you here it you don't feel anything I had to live thru all that and more.'' said Lightning with tears in his eyes.

''there can't be more''

''There is Shadow, we have two sisters''

''why wasn't I told this?''

'' because you would try and look for them. I usher you that you will never find them. When we were placed into suspended animation I hacked my pod to wake me up earlier so I could give them the lives they always wanted. I wiped there memories about the ark and me. Now I can't go anywhere near them or it will trigger the brains recovery part''

After about 10 minutes of brotherly hugs. They ended up telling jokes and laughing.

'' so where is Maria?'' asked Shadow

''Man get the fuck out of my interrogation room'' said Lightning laughing out the door.

END FLASH BACK

'' I am so sorry'' said Blaze with tears in her eyes as she went to hug Lightning

''um sir'' Said Ghost

''yeah''

''We caught her''

''who?''

''Frost the Falcon''

Lightning leaped out of bed hugging Blaze and kissing her. Shadow then tried to get away, but got talked anyways.

That's that for this chapter. Reviews haven't gotten any in the past two chapters. Also I need ocs for villains and two agents. Review review review. Also read on Mobius and a Black Flame. Also open to ideas.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15: old friends.

Still here typing till my laptop short circuits. Come on people review, you don't even have to talk much. Just say hi or good work, even a simple yo.

(NORMAL P.O.V)

''who's Frost?'' asked Blaze.

'' She is a former agent of G.U.N. that didn't like the rules so she left and began taking down rich guys and killing innocent people when her phone froze. Really she did do it. Every time we try to catch her she turns my men into popsicles. She controls ice and water type materials. Last week we caught her boyfriend Phantom the Fox while they were on a date.''

While they were in the elevator shadows power bracelet began to ring. Shadow answered to the voice of the G.U.N commander. He needed shadow back at the office, and to leave Blaze in a secure location. Shadow then hanged up and explained to the group what he had to do while they exited the elevator. Shadow said he had to talk too Lightning alone.

'' Lightning I need you to do me a favor.''

''sure''

"I need you to protect Blaze while I'm gone''

''Shadow don't worry I promise I will protect her with my life''

'' think you'' said Shadow hugging Lightning

'' do you need a ride''

''sure''

'' I'll have Sonia bring out your new car.''

Shadow kissed Blaze and left to the garage. Lightning walked next to Blaze as They walked thru the prison yelling pretty lady walking.

''is that really necessary?'' she asked

''no, but it's funny''

They walked thru with men whistling and yelling hey sexy. The whole way Lightning was saying thank you, your too kind, and call me. So that they would shut up of embarrassment. When they made it to the women's section Lightning asked Ghost why they brought Blaze. As they walked thru Lightning shouted sexy male and he knows it walking thru. Again women whistled, but this time Lightning would lean against their cell saying stuff.

''how about when you get out I take you around the world in bed'' said Lightning to a Yellow cat assassin.

''why not?'' she said rubbing his arm

'' naw just messing with you. You're never getting out of here and I'm the one keeping you here" said Lightning dodging her claws.

They finally reached the end of the prison were a single cell with no bars stood. Lightning scanned his pass and opened the door. Inside was a blue Falcon with a jacket meant for crazy people. She also had a mask similar to bains mask from the Dark Night Rises. The room was kept at 112 degrees to prevent her from using her powers.

'' we finally caught you''

''I want my phone call'' she demanded

''sorry, but this isn't a regular prison. The bill of rights doesn't apply here.''

(GHOST'S P.O.V)

I stayed behind to talk to an old friend who was recently caught. His name was Phantom the fox. We always had each other's backs. When the bully's came we had them running for their live. He was like family to me. Sadly when we got older he began crave power. I tried to put him on the right path, but he always went the other way. One day he decided to mess around with dark magic and ended up becoming a monster. His mouth had disappeared and his eyes became darker than night. He could possess people thru their shadows and control them to do anything he said. The people he possessed would have their eyes turn black. Phantom then went after our old bully's, possessing them and making them slaughter their own kids and spouses. I tried to stop him, but it was too much. Then Lightning appeared with G.C.R and took him out. It was actually pretty funny, because as he was fighting he was singing California Girls by Katy Perry. Phantom could not possess him because; Lightning's electricity was so bright he had no shadow. When Lightning was about to arrest Phantom I pushed him over allowing phantom to escape. I thought I was about to be next, but instead I was offered a job. I became more than I thought I could ever be and there still more that I can learn. I was actually happy with my job. Lightning was like an older brother, Sonia a sister, Circuit a little brother since was the youngest, Fiona the older sister that teases you, and Sprint the Brother always trying to outdo you. Now I am standing just feet away from the cell that contains my first friend.

''how can I face him now?'' I thought

'' I know you're their'' said Phantom from inside his own special cell.

I walked to the front of his cell to see my old friend with a special ring covering his eyes. After all he can't tell were your shadow is if he can't see it.

'' are you here to free me again?'' he asked

'' you know I can't do that and I won't''

''what happen to being friends?''

'' you lost that when you turned to this''

''yet you still set me free that day''

'' that was because I thought that if you saw me give myself up for you, you would give up what you were doing.''

''but you didn't sacrifice anything, in fact you got more than what you thought you would lose''

''I thought I would be arrested!''

''Yet you weren't and instead five years later you caught me and had me arrested anyways ''

'' I had to''

'' no you didn't. you could have let me escape. Now you have the love of my life locked away.''

''she was killing people and breaking every law ever created.''

'' what happened Phantom? We were like brothers since the orphanage. We trained together and we fought together. Did that mean nothing to you.''

''Of course it did, but remember they adopted you and not me. I was left behind in that orphanage with the rest when we were 12. I was beat up by them every other day. While you slept at home without fear. When I was 18 I left and started looking for you.''

'' that wasn't my fault''

'' but you could have come back. So I found you we became friends again, but guess what I wasn't satisfied. Remember when I said we should go break in to our bullies houses and wreck them. You didn't show up and I was beat down like a dog.''

'' I knew that it was wrong and so did you. That's why I didn't show up.''

''look at us know we are on opposite sides of the law. Don't you think if you were the one left behind you would be in this position?''

'' answer me!''

'' yes, ok. If I would have been left behind I would do the same.''

'' then pay me back my life''

''ok'' I said reaching forward to swipe my card. Remembering all my memories of the team.

That's the end of this chapter. Come on people review the story. I still need lots of ocs for an action seen, need villains especially and three more agents will not post next chapter till I have three more ocs. So give me your best creations. Still no word on Christmas special so vote people.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Really such little amount of reviews. When I first started I got two to three reviews a chapter and now it's one. I expect more from you guys. Either way here's chapter 16.

(GHOST P.O.V)

As I was just about to open his cell, when reality struck me.

'' you know what Phantom screw you. Fait made the decision to have me adopted and not you. The rest was me willingly taking the path it chose for me. I had nothing to do with you not being picked. Fait chose me to be your friend to put you on the right path. You chose to take the wrong path and look were it got you and me.'' I said turning to leave.

''are you just going to leave me here? We are practically brothers.''

"Sorry, but I have a new family now and they are all on right path with me.'' I said leaving the section only to hear him say one last crustal thing.

'' I could have called it of Ghost. She could have been safe today in her house, but I guess she is going 6 feet under. You know exactly who I'm talking about. Suzy will die like the rest.''

with that said I ran back to his cell.

''what did you do to her?''

''It's not what I did it's what I'm doing.''

''Leave her out of this''

''make me''

That's all it took to make me snap. I threw a punch thru the bars only to break the one thing keeping him powerless. For the first time since I arrested him I saw his pitch black eyes.

"Thanks for the help. Now let's have some fun with your mind''

(BLAZE'S P.O.V)

''So how does it feel to know you are going to pay for all your crimes?'' Said Lightning

'' that's the thing. I'm not going to.''

Lightning just closed his eyes smiling and shaking his head only to have it turn to a serious face.

''what's wrong?'' I asked

''Blaze we have to get you to safety''

''why?''

''her boyfriend just escaped''

''how can you tell?''

'' whenever I close my eyes, my body sends out electric pulses sort of like radar and It give me a picture of every shape, person, and object with in a 60 feet radios.'' He said pulling my hand and guiding me out of the cell.

We entered the nearest elevator and just as it was closing a shot was fired by Ghost towards me, but Lightning took the bullet to the shoulder. I bent down in fear to see if he was ok, but Lightning assured me he was alright.

''What's happening?''

''Phantom is Frosts boyfriend and he can possess you thru your shadow and I'm guessing he got Ghost.''

''Let's go back and fight.'' I said

'' we can't. Phantom now has the keys to every part of this base. That means he will release Frost and every prisoner down there. We have to lock down that section completely, before they can get out.''

''what should I do?''

''you and me have to go to the panic control room.''

''are you just going to hide like a pussy and keep me locked with you.''

'' yes''

''No, I want to help fix this. I'm a warrior that can't be put down.''

'' your also the most wanted person in the world. If they catch you they will kill you for the prize. I also promised Shadow I would protect you with my life which is why I took the bullet. In my family we never break are promises.'' Said Lightning holding his bloody right shoulder

''why didn't you just put up an electrical force field?''

''because at the moment my powers are gone do to the antidote I took.'' Said Lightning answering the coward question.

''weren't you just using sonar?''

''yes, but the antidote just kicked in and my powers won't be back for another ten minutes.''

I was about to rip my new coat to bandage him up, but he stopped me.

'' don't''

''now what?''

''That material is really expensive''

''Dum ass'' I said ripping the cote anyways.

(NORMAL P.O.V)

Lightning walked out of the elevator with Blaze holding him up. They walked thru the hallways till they reached the Main office. We walked in to see Circuit typing on six different keyboards and monitoring fifty screens.

'' I already locked the prison section and evacuated everybody to their rooms to get suited up till further notice."

''good''

'' where is Silver?'' asked Blaze with concern.

''he's in Lightning's room playing MW3 on Xbox live''

'' why did you put I'm in my room''

''there weren't any other rooms''

''fine''

''Lightning we just got word that Suzy the bats house is being approached by Frosts secret Agents.''

''Put up the chaos blocker''

'' The chaos who?'' said Blaze confused

''The Chaos blocker blocks all Chaos emerald vibes which prevents people from locating there position.''

'' what are you going to do?'' asked Circuit

''I am going to go get her then bring her here for protection'' said Lightning diapering in a white light

…...

Lightning appeared in Suzy the Bat's houses living room. He walked thru the house calling out her name. he then was hit in the back of the head with a vase which chattered on him. He turned around to see a brown version of Rouge the Bat.

''who are you?'' she asked.

''my name is Lightning, I am a friend of Ghost.''

'' is he alright?'' she ask worried

''kind of. Listen right now there are people coming to kill you. I need to take you to safety.''

''ok'' Said Suzy as Lightning put a hand on her shoulder.

Lightning said ''chaos control'' and lifted his hand in the air. Sadly it was an epic fail. He tried it again, but failed all over again.

'' what the hell'' said Lightning

''I'm so sorry this is all my fault I should have had more control over my powers.''

'' what powers?''

'' I can remove peoples powers for as long as I want or in this case till I regain control''

''Great now I have to fight off a swarm of special agents trained to kill''

''we can hide in my basement'' recommended Suzy

''no they will find us. How about you stand in the kitchen away from harm. While I fight of the bad guys.''

She did as she was told and stood in the kitchen. Lightning handed her his only gun so she could help a little.

''Is that a home theater system connected to a IPod?'' asked Lightning pointing into her living room

"yes''

''may I'' asked Lightning

''sure, my homes about to be trashed anyways.''

Lightning was thumbing thru here music till he found the one song he needed.

''Um Lightning their hear'' said Suzy watching her door break down

LADY GAGA LYRICS

Send "Born This Way" Ringtone to your Cell

"Born This Way"

It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M

Just put your paws up

'cause you were born this way, baby

Lightning approached the first person and flipped him over while kicking the second in the chest.

My mama told me when I was young

We are all born superstars

She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on

In the glass of her boudoir

''really you picked this out of all that'' said Suzy

''don't judge me remember I'm the one doing the fighting'' said Lightning punching an agent in the throat and at the same time tripping another.

"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"

She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"

"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,

Listen to me when I say"

''I'm beautiful in my way

'Cause God makes no mistakes

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret

Just love yourself and you're set

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way'' sang Lightning while wrapping his arm around a foxes arm with a gun and elbowing him in the face.

Oh there ain't no other way

Baby I was born this way

Baby I was born this way

Oh there ain't no other way

Baby I was born this way

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way

Don't be a drag ‒ just be a queen [x3]

Don't be!

Lightning snapped a hedgehogs arm and used him as a shield to block a kick.

Give yourself prudence

And love your friends

Subway kid, rejoice your truth

In the religion of the insecure

I must be myself, respect my youth

A different lover is not a sin

Believe capital H-I-M (Hey hey hey)

I love my life I love this record and

Mi amore vole fe yah (Love needs faith)

An agent ran towards the kitchen, but never reached it due to a bullet to the head.

Don't be a drag, just be a queen

Whether you're broke or evergreen

You're black, white, beige, chola descent

You're Lebanese, you're orient

Whether life's disabilities

Left you outcast, bullied, or teased

Rejoice and love yourself today

'cause baby you were born this way

No matter gay, straight, or bi,

Lesbian, transgendered life, ''ha Shadow" mentioned Lightning while taking out a guy using a stale cookie he found to scar his face.

I'm on the right track baby,

I was born to survive.

No matter black, white or beige

Chola or orient made,

I'm on the right track baby,

I was born to be brave.

I was born this way hey!

I was born this way hey!

I'm on the right track baby

I was born this way hey!

I was born this way hey!

I was born this way hey!

I'm on the right track baby

I was born this way hey!

Lightning was tackled to the ground by a female Cat. Two gun shots were fired by Suzy with closed eyes. When she opened them the cat fell off Lightning.

Same DNA, but born this way.

Same DNA, but born this way.

''I got her'' Said a excited Suzy jumping up and down

'' you also got me'' said Lightning limping and holding his left thigh.

''I am so sorry'' she said dropping the gun which fired and shot Lightning in the left arm.

'' I should have let them kill you'' said Lightning Picking up his Desert Eagle.

''we should get you washed up''

'' no let's just get to the base. With your luck I'll get stabbed to death by a bar of soup''

With that said lightning limped towards her and Disappearing with her in a white flash.

That's chapter 16 hope you found it awesome. Also now accepting song request for fights. Also review I can't stress it enough. I'm starting to believe my story is getting worse because everybody seems to not want to review. Need six more villains. Also for the Christmas special vote if you want one. Wow can't believe it two chapters in one day.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Alright more review I got two. Still you people need to review more. Looks like there is going to be a Christmas special. Thanks to the people with the OC'S ideas. If you want to learn more about the very interesting Ghost the Hedgehog read GCR File: Ghost's Memory By The Shadow Uzumaki. Don't forget to send in your songs for fight scenes.

(NORMAL P.O.V)

Lightning appeared inside the command room with Suzy to his side.

''So how did it go?'' asked Blaze

Lightning collapsed fainting of blood loss. Suzy and Blaze rushed to him with super speed.

''those agents must have done a number on him.'' Said Blaze noticing the bullet holes on him.

'' yah, the agents did it.'' Said Suzy trying to keep what she did a secret.

'' aren't you going to call someone to come take him to the hospital.'' Said Blaze asking Circuit.

''nope''

''why the hell not?''

'' because, Lightning hate's hospitals and he'll kick my ass if I put him in one.''

''then what do we do?'' asked a concerned Suzy

'' I'll get my First Aid kit'' said Circuit reaching under his desk for a red box.

….

After an hour of medical attention Lightning woke up to the sight of a worried cat and bat. Blaze and Suzy helped him onto his feet. Lightning began rubbing his stomach while look thru his desk.

''Now what?'' asked Blaze.

''I'm hungry'' answered Lightning

'' hi hungry'' said Suzy

''you're not cute'' said Lightning

'' you're worried about food, when there are prisoners ready to break out. There are also being led by two of the biggest criminals there are. Ghost is also down there being controlled like a puppet. Ready to kill us as soon as he gets the chance.'' Said Blaze

''can't think on an empty stomach.'' Said Lightning with a box of Cheeze-its

''why is Ghost down their?'' asked Suzy with fear plastered on her face.

''we were going to talk to Frost when I believe Ghost left for a moment. He then walked over to Phantoms cell to talk, but ended up getting angry about Phantom sending agents to kill you and punched him in the face. Also breaking the only thing keeping Phantom from using his powers. Phantom then possessed Ghost and escaped. Cheeze-it?'' said Lightning extending the box to her.

'' your good'' said Suzy eating a cheesy snack.

''Ghost is trying to hack the system'' said Circuit pointing to the screen.

'' shut down the power in that section'' said Lightning

'' what's our plan?'' asked Blaze

"we don't have a plan. You two are going to go sit in my room with silver. While I take care of this.''

'' you can't make me'' said Blaze

'' trust me I can. Remember, m. While I take care of this.''

'' you can't make me'' said Blaze

'' trust me I can. Remember, my family will do anything to keep a promise.''

'' what are you sa-'' said Blaze being shot by a lightning bolt coming out of Lightning's gun shaped hand.

''what did you do?'' said Suzy racing to Blaze.

''relax I just hit her with the right amount of electricity to nock her out. Now let's go.'' Said Lightning carrying Blaze in his arms.

Suzy and Lightning with Blaze in his arms. Walked to the elevator to get to his room. As they approached the elevator Sonia, Fiona, and Sprint walked out of it. Lightning ordered them to gather the best agents we have, including secret agent Prower and all flash bangs we have. Get ready because this is a war and a rescue mission.

They arrived to his room seeing a silver hedgehog watching TV. Silver turned to see a unconscious Blaze. Silver charged at Lightning ready to tackle him. Lightning simply tossed Blaze in the air and punched Silver with a right hook.

''you broke my nose'' said Silver with a bloody nose.

''Calm down''

Silver used his powers to pick up multiple items around him. Just as he was going to through it all Suzy walked in with a hand up saying '' good luck with that.'' As she said that everything Silver was holding fell. Silver looked at Suzy confused.

''I should hire you'' said Lightning

'' how much would I make?'' she asked

'' 10xMore than a NBA star''

"I'll think about it''

''now stay here and be a good boy for daddy'' said Lightning leaving the room.

'' Lightning we intercepted a call to Shadow you are going to want to hear.'' Radioed Circuit

'' patch it thru''

….

''Shadow we found a second diary on the ark'' said the voice of the G.U.N commander.

'' what does it say''

''it has here position''

''where is she?''

'' turns out she didn't leave to another station. She is here on earth, but there is a problem.''

''what is it?''

'' she is now a blond hedgehog. After being shot the only thing that could save her was transforming her into a hedgehog with a chaos emerald that heels all health problems. She is in a Hospital in India. According to this she is a doctor there. The was placed in suspended animation like you. Only she got out 9 years earlier. She is now 21.''

As Lightning listened closely with anger he heard a voice. Interrupting the call.

''so Lightning what are you going to do when I make more of you and take over the world.'' Said the voice of Phantom.

'' how do you plan on reaching her when your locked up down there.''

'' Ghost just happen to have a fake Chaos emerald with him. Good enough for one trip. After that we are going after Blaze. ''

'' what do you know about her?''

'' we know Eggman had the first part of the formula in his secret folder she discovered which was destroyed. We also know Maria has the other half. So we are going to make Blaze remember and take you and your stupid program down.''

That's it for this chapter hope you loved it and think I'm a boss. Also review people don't think oh someone else will do it. You do it. Go read GCR File: Ghost's Memory By The Shadow Uzumaki. See ya!.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER: 18

Welcome back to My Red and Black Guardian. Going to get this chapter out before Black Ops 2 comes out. Still need more reviews and also go read GCR File: Ghost's Memory by The Shadow Uzumaki.

(BLAZE'S P.O.V)

I woke up in a big white bed in a blue room with a walk in closet and bathroom. When I got up I felt something pull at the fur on the back of my head. I reached back to grab what it was. It was a letter that read.

Dear Blaze

I am sorry for shooting you. It was the only way to stop you from coming with me. All though I could have warned you. I hope you forgive me for doing what I did. I will buy you a car of your choice as an apology. Tell Silver if he tries that stunt again I will break his arm. Tell Suzy not to eat my Doritos, I'm saving them for a victory movie night.

Love your future brother- in- law Lightning The Super Sexy Hedgehog. P.S. I plan on throwing you off a building to see if you land on your feet. It's nothing personal it's just curiosity.

Silver is here in this apartment. I have so much to tell him about what's happen.

….

Walking into the living room my ears almost popped to the yelling and arguing of my best friend and new friend.

''would you both shut up.'' I said with anger in my voice.

''Blaze your awake'' said Silver with a weird sound in his face, like if he was pinching his nose.

'' how have you been'' I said hugging him.

''well your attacker and I fought and he broke my nose. But I left him worse trust me.'' he said

''no, he kicked your ass and when he left you cried for two hours till I gave you some Doritos I found.'' Said an angry Suzy.

'' I would have had him begging for his life if you didn't show up.'' He said

'' whatever'' said Suzy walking to a guest room.

''Blaze I need to tell you something about what I've been thinking about you this past week.'' Said Silver holding my hands.

….

(LIGHTNING'S P.O.V)

Great now we really need protect Blaze. One slip up and there could be more than two Ultimate Life forms in this war. How could Ghost been so stupid? I taught him to control his anger, yet he lets this happen and now we have a war on our hands.

"Lightning the thermal scanners show that Ghost, Phantom, Frost, and 30 other's ate no longer in there.'' Said Circuit thru the radio

'' send all agents with flash bangs except, Delta Wolves team to the ST. Maria hospital to protect Maria at all cost.'' I replied.

''what do you want me to do with our team then?'' he asked

'' we will be guarding Blaze in the secret base Ghost doesn't know about.''

''you mean agent Prower's basement?''

''see if you say it like that it sounds lame.''

''what about Shadow?''

''and Blaze?''

"I'll go get her"

…

After I turned my Power Ring off, I drove to the park. Sitting in a tree overlooking the city, memories were rushing to my head. Every one of them about Maria. This news changed everything. I now have a chance to see Maria again. Lightning's right though. If G.U.N gets to her they could create a new brand of Ultimate Life form's. They could create an army.

'' He gets to her they could create a new brand of Ultimate Life form's. They could create an army.

'' Hey Shadow'' said Tails walking up to me wearing black camouflage pants, a belt with lots of gadgets, a black t-shirt under a ballistic vest with the G.C.R logo, and a leather jacket with the logo on both arms.

''I can't believe you''

''what?'' He asked

"Sonic's little brother is part of a secret organization.''

''where do you think I get the material and equipment to make my new inventions. All that shit is expensive.''

''either way, What do you want?''

''I'm here to take you in to G.C.R.''

''I need to finish something first.''

''too bad''

''you can't do anything Tails''

''Shadow you have 10 seconds to get into my X-tornado, before this gets ugly.''

….

(NORMAL P.O.V)

'' Blaze I love you.'' Said Silver

'' oh, no'' said Blaze

''what'' asked Silver

''Silver I, I,I '' Stuttered Blaze

''I what Blaze''

Just as Blaze was about to attempt to talk, Lightning walked in. he had a concerned look on his face. Silver charged at him once again. Lightning grabbed Silvers arm and bent it the wrong way. A snap was heard and Silver cried out in pain.

''what the hell is wrong with you?'' Screamed Blaze crouching to Silver's side

''I told you what would happen''

''Still you could have warned him''

''that's why I wrote it in the letter''

''why did you come here anyways?''

''we have to escort you to safety.''

'' I thought this place was safe''

''not anymore. With Ghost on their side, they know everything.''

''Why do you need to protect me?''

'' I made a promise and I know why Eggman wanted you.''

''why?''

''In that plan you can't remember is half the formula for the Ultimate Life Form. The other Half Is with Maria the Hedgehog. Ghost and the rest left to get her and the ½ a formula. Then there going to come after you. My team and I will relocate you to a secret base''

….

"master we have arrived.'' Said a zombielike Ghost

''good'' said Phantom walking to a doctor's office with a sign that read Doctor Maria.

''let's go in honey'' said the icy Falcon.

Another chapter is finished. As you can see I failed to finish before Black Ops 2. Still I got it done . Review People. Review and Review.

Answerer these 6 ?'s and get a sneak peak.

What color is Shadow's mom?

What gift does Silver have for Blaze?

What is Shadow's Favorite Car?

What is Tailses Plan for?

How many times have I asked people to review?

What does G.C.R stand for (HINT R= Resistance)


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

Sorry for not updating, but Black ops 2 is super addicting. Zombies are so fun to kill. Thank you to Guest for reviewing my story. Also the answers you gave me were wrong except the last one. A special thanks to TheShadowUsumaki for reviewing almost every time I post a new chapter. Unfortunately you were also wrong. See that's what happens when you copy of someone's review to answer everybody else who reads, but doesn't review. Bad puppy bad puppy you do that outside. So remember review this story. If you guys have any ideas please place them in the review thingy mujigy.

(BLAZE'S P.O.V)

Here I was again in a helicopter with Lightning while his team rides in two jets above us, moving to another location to escape danger. This is what happens when you let your best friend convince you to go back in time. Then again if it weren't for Silver I would have never fallen in love with Shadow. Now I know Silver loves me.

''what am I going to do about Silver loving me?'' I said out loud.

''you must choose'' said Lightning sting next to her on the safety helicopter seat.

''I can't choose!'' I said with tears in my eyes.

''you can Blaze.'' He said rubbing my back.

''how?'' I asked.

''close your eyes and picture both Shadow and Silver. Then keep thinking about them till one of them fades away.''

I closed my eyes and thought about them. Silver and me when we were fighting enemy's together. Shadow giving me the plush doll at the hotel. Silver cheering me up when I was down. Shadow making me feel safe when I'm not so sure. Shadow kissing me when I was about too light him up like the Fourth of July. Shadow holding my hand in the car on the way to G.C.R base. Silver slowly started to fade away till only Shadow was left. If something happens and I can't be with Shadow then Silver would get his Chance. Until then Silver will have to wait, because I choose Shadow.

''Thank you'', I said hugging Lightning.

''don't mention it'', he said with a smile.

. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . … . . . . . . . .

(SHADOW'S P.O.V)

I awoke in a room filled with computers and T.V. monitors. My head was hurting like it was hit with a bat. The last thing I remember was refusing to go with Tails and having to fight him. Then he elbowed me in the back of the head and kicked me in the gut. After all that I must of blacked out.

I walked to the door of this room with caution. I opened it and found stairs that led up to another door. Opening the door I began to hear pots moving around and the sizzle of food. I walked in to a kitchen with a yellow fox cooking six different things at once. I picked up a knife and walked slowly to take out my kidnaper as he turned around.

''there it is" said Tails taking the knife from my hand and going back to cutting vegetables.

''Tails what are you doing?'' I asked

'' cooking for Thanksgiving. Can you pass me the Stuffing?'' he said pulling a turkey out of the oven.

''you kidnaped me so I could spend Thanksgiving with you?'' I said handing him the Stuffing.

''no, I you were taken by orders of Lightning''

''why?''

''G.C.R has been compromised''

'' what happen and where's Blaze?''

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .

(NORMAL P.O.V)

''so where is this base?'' asked Blaze

'' Agent Prower's basement'' said Lightning

''Wait, Tails last name is Prower'' said Blaze confused.

''yup, agent Prower has been with us for 8 years. Sonia and I had gone to an orphanage to make peace with a kid fox whose parents I killed to save the world from a new bomb created. This kid's parents were scientist looking for a way to make money. They decided that creating a bomb greater than war head would set them for life. Every country would be lined up at their door, wanting to get their hands on it.''

''what happen next?'' Blaze asked obviously interested.

'' I will tell everybody at dinner.'' He said trying to change the subject.

''who are we going to have dinner with?''

''your friends and my friends''

''oh, so Shadow and t t t… Tails.'' She said still confused about Tails Being an agent.

''no, all of your friends''

''then they will find out.''

''no more secrets. I am even going to go get my sister over here.''

'' but, you'll trigger their memories.''

''Tails actually just finished this new serum that would fix that.''

''so, you're going to tell them everything?''

''yes, I am going to give them a choice to get their memories back or stay the way they were.''

'' aren't you trying to protect them''

'' I still should have given them a choice''

''then the world will know. They will kill your family and Shadow''

'' don't worry I got a plan if they do''

…. . . . . . . . . . …...

The door rang at Tails's house waiting to be opened.

"Hey Tails! Where is Blaze I've been so worried about her?'' asked a ultra-happy Amy followed by Sonic, Rouge, Knuckles, Cream, Vanilla, and Cheese. All asking about Blaze.

"She will be arriving with a guest'' answered Shadow with his grumpy voice.

'' don't act this way on Thanksgiving. Who's the good Shadow who's the good Shadow'' said Amy pinching his cheeks.

The door rand and everybody ran to it. Waiting to see who would walk in next. The door was opened and in walked Blaze and Silver. Everyone greeted them and asked about Silver's arm.

'' That was me'' answered Lightning walking in.

The room was silent as they looked back and forth between Shadow and Lightning.

''well who is this handsome stud?" asked Rouge placing a hand on his shoulder.

''please don't touch me. I rather not get a sexual disease'' said Lightning squinting

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

That's the chapter. Sorry if it was short I had to type it fast. Also go read GCR File: Ghost's Memory by The Shadow Uzumaki. Offer still stands and forget about tails question. All answers can be found in the story. Turky!


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Alright made it to chapter 20. I am so thankful for all my readers and reviewers. Hope I can keep this going to chapter 30. Special thanks to The Shadow Uzumaki for reviewing and being a big part of this Story.

(NORMAL P.O.V)

Lightning introduced himself and Suzy to the rest of the sonic gang. At first they were confused about Sonia and Fiona even Rouge was stunned in seeing her cousin Suzy, but they got the hang of it. Although it later became more confusing when Tails admitted to being an agent.

''so how did Tails end up with you?'', asked a confused Amy.

'' agent Prower has been with us for 8 years. Sonia and I had gone to an orphanage to make peace with a kid fox whose parents I killed to save the world from a new bomb created. This kid's parents were scientist looking for a way to make money. They decided that creating a bomb greater than war head would set them for life. Every country would be lined up at their door, wanting to get their hands on it. My team and I moved in to stop them from completing it. The male doctor's name was Victor Fox and the Female was Merry. We fought with their security system for a while till we got too them they were hiding something in a box. I asked them to turn around slowly, but they pulled out weapons. We were forced to open fire. When it was over we found a golden fox sleeping in the box. Sonia handed him over to an orphanage. Six years later I visited the orphanage only to find a little 2 year old fox that could solve a every crossword you could make up. I decided to adopt him and make him my son. Now you see him hear as one of the greatest heroes of all time.'' Said Lightning

''what happen to the other fox?'' asked Cream

''he is now at the top of my enemy's list. Vanilla your son is another hostage of his monsters army.'', said Lightning with remorse.

''what are you talking about? Dark is at the detective agency.'' She said scared

''Vanilla your son has been with my agency for six years.'', said Lightning correcting her

''wait Vanilla has a son?'' asked Silver

''Yes he was my best friend back in the orphanage.'' Answered Tails

Vanilla and Cream began to sob in each other's arms. Lightning approached Vanilla to try and comfort her. When he reached her he got the biggest slap of his life.

''How could you let this happen?'' asked Vanilla with her hand raised, ready to turn his whole face red.

''I'm sorry, but I thought he could handle his temper around Phantom.'' Said Lightning

''Lightning their hear'' said Sonia

''Did you inject them with Formula Memory?'' asked Tails

''Who's hear?'' asked Shadow

''Our sisters'' answered Lightning

"Shadow has sisters?'' asked Sonic hiding behind Amy.

''you don't need to worry about them. Their actually really nice.'' Said Lightning

''Um… Lightning.''

''yes Sonia''

''we kind of lost Formula Memory'' Said Sonia touching her index fingers together.

''How did you lose it?'' asked Tails

''The team we sent to India had it'' she said covering her face from embarrassment.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(BLAZE'S P.O.V)

How is it that all my friends are taking this in so well? Tails is a secret agent and he is Lightning's son. Sonia is Sonic's sister. Vanilla has a secret agent son that even she doesn't know about. The only thing they don't know is that Shadow and I are together. Poor Silver if he doesn't know, if only I could have someone else tell everybody.

"Blaze can I talk to you?'' asked Suzy

''sure'' I said walking with her into the living room away from the dining room.

''what did you want to talk about?'' I asked

''What would you do if Shadow was turned evil and you were the only one who could save him?''

''I would do everything possible to save him.''

''what if it meant betraying everybody?''

''if they can't get over it then they don't deserve to be your friend.'' I answered

'' think you so much'' said Suzy hugging me

Shadow approached us with a scared look on his face.

''Blaze I can't face the people born to destroy me?'' he said trying to act serious and tuff.

''Don't worry Shadow we will do it together'' holding his hand.

''No way'' said a excited Knuckles

''How could this be?'' said Sonic with defeat in his voice

Shadow, Suzy, and I decided to go see Shadow's long lost sisters. We entered to see the most confusing site of all time. Two female Hedgehogs that just happen to be the two biggest actresses in the world.

The first had a serious look on her face kind of like Shadow only less mean. She was blue with pink highlights in her quills and eyes red as blood. I guess she would be Sonic's and Amy's daughter if they had one. She wore black jeans with a red tank top, power bracelets like Shadow, and a high heel version of his shoe.

The second was smiling a lot, just like Lightning. She was red with green frosted tips to her quills and also had red eyes. She also wore power bracelets and high heels. She had on a black shirt with white jeans.

The blue one turned to see Shadow and collapsed to her knees while grabbing her head. Knuckles moved forward to help her, but failed when she grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

''put him down Silhouette '' said an angry Lightning holding her wrist with pressure.

She released Knuckles and tried to punch him with her other fist. Lightning caught her other fist to stop her, but was kicked like a Spartan thru a wall.

''You think that because you were closer to mom you could decide how we live.'' She said walking to the mess she maid.

Shadow and I tried to go and stop her, were met with another Hedgehog with a headache. Only it was different this one got up and hugged Shadow with a smile. She then turned and had a ''come on again'' expression on her face.

''sorry Shadow, but if I don't stop this no one will or I could watch.'' She said walking away.

As she walked away all the people in the room stared in awe. Even I expected her to fight with us. Lightning waved his hand and the stereo turned on to the song Shots by LMFAO. They both smirked as the song started.

''today is the day Lightning is defeated'' said Silhouette

If you not drunk ladies & gentlemen

Get ready to get fucked up

Let's do it, Ha Ha

LMFAO

You know what

Lil Jon

yeah

all of the alcoholics

Where you at

Lets go

(Lightning and Silhouette charge at each other)

When i walk in the club

All eyes on me

Im with the party rock crew

All drinks are free

We like ciroc

We love patrone

we came to party rock

Everybody its on

(After every word Shots Silhouette kicked and Lightning blocked)

Shots shots shots shots shots shots

shots shots shots shots shots

shots shots shots shots shots

everybody (x2)

The ladies love us

when we pour shots

they need an excuse

to suck our cocks

we came to get crunk

how 'bout you?

bottles up

let's go round two

(now Lightning was kicking and Silhouette was blocking)

Shots shots shots shots shots shots

shots shots shots shots shots

shots shots shots shots shots

everybody (x2)

If you ain't getting drunk get the fuck out the club (Lightning kicked Silhouette thru the front door)

If you ain't takin' shots get the fuck out the club

If you ain't come to party get the fuck out the club

Now where my alcoholics let me see ya hands up

what you drinkin on?

Jaegerbombs

lemondrops

Buttery Nipples

Jello Shots

Kamikaze

Three Wise Men

fuck all that shit

Get me some Gin

(Silhouette punched Lightning and swept him of his feet)

Patrones on the rocks and I'm ready for some shots

The women come around every time I'm pourin' shots

Their panties hit the ground every time I give em shots

So cups in the air, everybody lets take shots. (Lightning slid on his stomach out from under her legs and put his hands down to lift him and preform a kick knocking her forward)

If you feelin' drunk put ya hands in the air

& If you tryin' to fuck put ya hands in the air

Now say "I'm fucked up" ( I'm fucked up)

I'm fucked up (I'm fucked up)

I'm tryna fuck (I'm tryna fuck)

I'm tryna fuck (I'm tryna fuck)

Shots

patrones on the rocks and i'm ready for some shots

The women come around every time I'm pourin' shots

Their panties hit the ground every time I give em shots

So cups in the air, everybody lets take shots.

I fucked up

La dad a da

La dad a dad a da (x8)

They continued to kick and block each other till Silhouette fell and hurt her knee. I was surprised to see Lightning run to her side.

''are you ok?'' asked Lightning

''no!'' said Silhouette turning away too look at her knee with tears in her eyes.

''let me see?'' said Lightning

''no!'' she spat

''I can help'' he said

''ok'' said Silhouette

''it's just sprained, come on let's get some ice on it?'' said Lightning picking her up in his arms bridal style.

I was surprised they acted like kids. So much time has passed and this is how they act. So much love though. I guess Lightning really lives up to his promise. Shadow must be the same and I hope are kids are the same.

The second hedgehog walked towards us once again. She smiled and hugged me this time.

''you are going to make the best sister in law ever.'' she said

''how did you know?'' I asked.

''you two are still holding hands. By the way my name is Blitz '' she whispered in my ear.

Shadow and I looked at each other embarrassed. When we looked back there was Silver staring with anger in his eyes.

''now you are going to die Shadow.'' Said Silver charging at Shadow

I expected Shadow to do something, but it was Blitz who stuck her knee up to knock the wind out of Silver.

''sorry but it's my job to kill him'' she said

We started to Carrie him inside but just as we were about to reach the door Ghost landed in front of us. He was different his eyes were still black but now he had red stripes in his quills.

''what did they do to you?'' I asked

''my master tested the formula on me and I guess it worked.'', he answered with a evil voice

''How did he get the formula?'', asked Shadow

''Maria knew all of it.''

Blitz attempted to punch him, but had her own move turned against her.

''I am stronger than any ultimate life form."

Lightning ran out to shock him but was also laid out. ''I can control that too'' he said lighting up his hand with electricity

'' you will all die'' he said getting into a battle stance.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . .

Another chapter finished. What will happen next you might ask? Well jump in next time to see and Also go read GCR File: Ghost's Memory by The Shadow Uzumaki. Review both thanks and I'm out


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

OMG, LOL, TMI, LMFAO, WTF, IDK, USA. That's all the text things I know and I found out something interesting. If you arrange Cream Vanilla and Cheese in the right order you get Vanilla Cream Cheese. Please review people I know that a lot of you are reading and not reviewing. R&R people or I will shoot innocent Chao's in the face. Now for a quick flash back.

(FLASH BACK)

I was surprised they acted like kids. So much time has passed and this is how they act. So much love though. I guess Lightning really lives up to his promise. Shadow must be the same and I hope are kids are the same.

The second hedgehog walked towards us once again. She smiled and hugged me this time.

''you are going to make the best sister in law ever.'' she said

''how did you know?'' I asked.

''you two are still holding hands. By the way my name is Blitz '' she whispered in my ear.

Shadow and I looked at each other embarrassed. When we looked back there was Silver staring with anger in his eyes.

''now you are going to die Shadow.'' Said Silver charging at Shadow

I expected Shadow to do something, but it was Blitz who stuck her knee up to knock the wind out of Silver.

''sorry but it's my job to kill him'' she said

We started to Carrie him inside but just as we were about to reach the door Ghost landed in front of us. He was different his eyes were still black but now he had red stripes in his quills.

''what did they do to you?'' I asked

''my master tested the formula on me and I guess it worked.'', he answered with a evil voice

''How did he get the formula?'', asked Shadow

''Maria knew all of it.''

Blitz attempted to punch him, but had her own move turned against her.

''I am stronger than any ultimate life form."

Lightning ran out to shock him but was also laid out. ''I can control that too'' he said lighting up his hand with electricity

'' you will all die'' he said getting into a battle stance.

(And now the continuation of this story.)

(BLAZE'S P.O.V)

Just as Ghost walked towards me and Shadow an ox landed behind us with a thump. I thought he was on our side till I saw the red stripes in his antlers and the black in his eyes. He was huge compared to us like a house. He swung his massive arm to wipe us out but, to no avail. The ox saw us and began to charge like a bull that just saw a red barn. As he approached us an electrical force field appeared in between the ox and us causing the ox to stop in his tracks. Turning to my left their stood Lightning with his hand raised and electricity coming off his palm.

'' Shadow, you and Blaze take everybody and go somewhere safe. I'll take care of these two.'', said Lightning.

''were not just going to leave you.'', I said

''Blaze, I know you don't trust me and you find me irresistible. You're also jealous because I am a thousand times better than you at fighting but, I need my family safe that's been my greatest priority since my mother died.'' He said

''let's go Blaze'', said Shadow grabbing my hand.

Ripping my hand away from him I said, '' how can you agree to this?''

''Blaze please don't make me shock you again. I'm pretty sure Ghost isn't going to be polite and wait any longer.'' Said Lightning

''Shadow you can't be serious about thi-'' I said before blacking out.

(NORMAL P.O.V)

Shadow carried Blaze away in his arms after she had been shocked. He began to walk towards a landing helicopter and was joined by everyone else but, Lightning. As the group began to take off they couldn't help but, feel sympathy for their new friend being left behind. Lightning turned to the helicopter and flipped Silver off and turning back to his enemy.

''Looks like you will die today Lightning. Remember I know all you're moves. You taught us how to take you down if we had to.'', said Ghost walking thru the force field.

'' let me remind you why I'm awesome'', said Lightning turning on the music.

Yeah  
>And I set up and tore down this stage with my own two hands<br>We've travel this land packed tight in mini vans  
>And all this for the fans, girls, money, and fame<br>I played their game  
>And as they scream my name<br>I will show no shame  
>I live and die for this<br>And if I come off soft  
>Then chew on this<p>

Are you scared?  
>(Lightning and Ghost run at each other)<br>Devil Without A Cause  
>And I'm back with the beaver hats<br>And Ben Davis slacks  
>Thirty pack of Strohs<br>Thirty pack of hoes  
>No <span>rogaine<span> and the propane flows  
>(Lightning attempts to kick Ghost but, has his leg caught and is swept off his feet by Ghost)<p>

The chosen one  
>I'm the living proof<br>With the gift of gab  
>From the city of truth<br>I jabbed and stabbed  
>And knocked critics back<br>And I did not stutter when I said that  
>I'm going platinum<br>Sellin rhymes  
>I went platinum<br>Seven times  
>And still they ill<br>They wanna see us fry  
>I guess because Only God Knows Why<br>Why why why why  
>(Ghost is kicking and punching Lightning but his attacks are also blocked)<br>Ohhhhhhhhhhhh  
>They call me cowboy, I'm the singer in black<br>So throw a finger in the air and let me see where you're at  
>Say hey hey<br>Let me hear where your at and say hey hey  
>I'm givin it back, so say hey hey<br>Show me some metal and say  
>Hey hey hey hey<br>Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Gat!  
>Fuck all y'all<br>( Ghost is holding Lightning's arms behind his back while the ox continues to punch Lightning in the gut)  
>I like ACDC and ZZ Top  
>Bocephus, Beasties and the kings of rock<br>Skynyrd, Segar, Limp, Korn, the Stones  
>David Allen Coe and no show Jones<br>Yeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh  
>Pass that bottle around<br>Got the rock from Detroit  
>Soul from Motown<br>The underground stoned fuckin pimp  
>With tracks that mack and slap back the whack<br>Never gay, no way, I don't play with ass  
>But watch me rock with Liberace flash<br>Punk rock, The clash  
>Boy bands are trash<br>I like Johnny Cash and Grand Master Flash  
>Flash flash flash flash<br>(Lightning kicks the ox in the pebbles and while he bends down Lightning uses his face like a track and runs up to back flip behind Ghost put him in a sleeper hold. He holds it till Ghost passes out and looks up to see a pissed off ox)  
>ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh<br>They call me cowboy, I'm the singer in black  
>So throw a finger in the air and let me see where you're at<br>Say hey hey  
>(the ox begins to notice Lightning's tail growing longer)<p>

Let me hear where your at and say hey hey  
>I'm givin it back, so say hey hey<br>Show me some metal and say  
>Hey hey hey hey<br>Uh, uh, uh, Gat

Yeah, I saw your band  
>Jumpin around on stage like a bunch of wounded ducks<br>When you gonna learn sucker  
>You just can't fuck with<p>

(Lightning gets on to all fours and turns into a Wolf. The ox starts mocking Lightning saying, "Look at the little Dogy, what's the little puppy going to do".

Twisted Brbrbr Brown Brown...TRUCKER  
>Truuuuuccckeeeeerrrrr<p>

(Lightning run to the ox and jumps above him ready to come down. While the ox has his hand's stretched out to catch the smaller animal)

I'm an... American Bad Ass  
>(Lightning turns into a werewolf the size of the ox and comes down with his jaw open ready to bite)<p>

Watch me kick  
>You can roll with rock<p>

(the ox loses his balance out of fear and fall's on his back. Lightning clamps his snout around the ox's neck and troughs him up in the air then slams him back down with his massive clawed palm.)  
>Or you can Suck My Dick (undedited version) or Radio Edit (edited version)<br>I'm a porno flick, I'm like amazing grace  
>I'm gonna fuck some hoe's after I rock this place<br>Super fly, livin double wide  
>Side <span>car<span> my glide  
>So Joe C can ride<br>Full sack to share  
>Bringin flash and glare<br>Got the long hair swingin middle finger in the air  
>Snakeskin suits, Sixty-five Chevelle's<br>See me ride in sin  
>Hear the rebel yell<br>I won't live to tell  
>So if you do<br>Give the next generation a big, Fuck You!

(the werewolf then shut his jaw around the ox's neck again and snaps it ending his enemy's life)  
>Who knew I'd blow up like Oklahoma<br>Said fuck highschool, pissed on my diploma  
>Smell the aroma<br>Check my hits  
>I know it stinks in here<br>Cause I'm the shit, shit, shit, shit, shit

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
>They call me cowboy, I'm the singer in black<br>So throw a finger in the air, let me see where you're at  
>Say hey hey<br>Let me hear where you're at and say hey hey  
>I'm givin' it back so say, hey hey<br>Show me some metal and say  
>Hey hey hey hey<br>Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...huh huh  
>I'm a cowboy<br>Bad ass in black

(as Lightning turns back to his normal form and turns to walk away he is tackled by Ghost and stabbed in the right shoulder by a knife that was made for Ghost)  
>Singin<br>Hey hey hey hey  
>From side to side<br>From front to back  
>Say hey hey hey hey<br>I put Detroit city back on the map  
>And singin<br>Hey hey hey hey  
>Kid Rock's in the house<br>And thats where I'm at

Hahahaha

Lightning lays on the ground with his eyes closed waiting for Ghost to finish him.

"Stop this!'' said Suzy the bat.

''Suzy I though you left with the others.'' Said a wounded Lightning.

''I can't leave the one I love'', said Suzy walking towards her crush.

Ghost got up and walked to her has well with his knife out. The two were only inches away when Ghost raised the blade up to attack. Suzy did not run she just kept walking. When the blade came down it hit Lightning on the back as he was shielding Suzy. Suzy grabbed Ghost's wrist and look him in the eyes till they became normal again.

"Suzy what happen? Where are we? Oh my god Lightning'' said Ghost coming back.

''don't worry everything is going to be all right'', said Suzy

'' speak for yourself. Stupid bitch should have left'' said Lightning groaning on the floor.

…

Finally I finished this chapter. Yes I know its short but you try and wright a story while watching Wreck it Ralph and pause the movie every time you see Sonic. Either way review people.


End file.
